The Zephyr
by FitsofRage
Summary: Trish begans to analyze her feelings for a certain redheaded diva while taking a night out with her and the boys. Includes FF, MM, and MF sexual situations. OMFG I UPDATED! *Dies*
1. In the Beginning

A/N As always none of these characters belong to me. They belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. Please don't sue! I must warn you now that there is a Mary Sue-esque feel in a chapter or two because, my imaginary self just had to make an appearance! I apologize beforehand. PG-13 for now. Enjoy!

* * *

"Earth to Trish!"

"Huh? Oh hey Lita! What's up?"

"So are you going to come with me or not?", Lita asked, impatience written all across her face.

A slight blush tinted her cheeks as she managed to stutter out a " W..What?"

Lita sighed. "Haven't you heard a single thing I've been telling you?"

Trish, having the good grace to look embarrassed at her faux pas, replied with a somewhat stilted, " Um, no?"

Lita stared at her for long moment, before finally speaking softly. "Is there something on your mind Trish?" Lita asked staring at her intently.

Trish cleared her throat before seeming to come back to her senses, an animated look playing about her face. " I'm a blonde honey. Don't you know there is never anything on our minds?" With that she gave a somewhat forced chuckle and smiled at the redhead who was staring at her skeptically.

"Sure Trish, whatever you say," replied Lita with a slim brow raised. A moment or two passed before the redhead began to speak once more. " I asked you if you wanted to come out tonight with a couple of the guys and me to a club."

Blinking her face took on a knowing look. " I should have known. That's all you ever ask me these days."

Lita managed to somehow take on a look of sheepishness before finally answering. " Well, you know how I get when I have all this extra energy to expel after a big match."

The blonde nodded knowingly and with a twinkle in her eyes managed to say in a totally serious voice, " You could always get laid you know, instead of dancing yourself into oblivion."

Lita blanched and then gave a throaty chuckle, her eyes dancing with mischief. "You're one to talk Miss I'm to sexy for the world."

Trish gave Lita a dazzling smile, tossed her hair back with her head, fluttered her eyelashes at the redhead and replied with a "Why Miss Lita, I had know idea you found me attractive! I'm flattered, really I I'm," in a fake southern accent.

Lita rolled her eyes with a smile. "You're accent is horrible."

Trish giggled merrily. "You're one to talk, or is that "tahhlk" ?"

Lita chuckled at her friend. "Them be fighting' words Ms. Stratus!"

Trish stuck her tongue out at her. "Bring it on hillbilly!"

They both stared at each other with mock rage on their faces for a moment before both starting to giggle like a couple of deranged maniacs. Lita managed to recover first and belted out a retort they both knew was coming.

"Dork!"

"Skank!"

Smiling at each other, finally Trish inclined her head at the redhead. " I guess I could go. Someone has to keep you out of trouble!"

Both laughing at her statement, the pair wandered off arm in arm to find their clubbing partners for that night. Little did they know that a pair of sparkling blue eyes watched from the shadows as they made their retreat.

* * *

A/N: I know it is short. I'm trying desperately to keep them in character. What do you think? Does it suck? Is it okay? Feedback is always welcome. I thought it was an okay start. Let me know what you think, or perhaps I'll have to send my Fluffy-kun plushie to nip at your ankles!

Fluffy-plushie: Insolate Human! How dare you refer to this Sesshoumaru as something so demeaning as Fluffy!

Inu-kun-plushie: Hahahahahaha!

Oh shut up! You're 8 inches high. What the hell do you think you're going to do to me?

Fluffy-plushie: ::levitates::

Wow! Neat trick! How did you-

Fluffy-plushie: ::eyes glow red, hand glows green::

Don't even think about it! I'll take away all your pocky privileges!

Fluffy-plushie: ::unglowish:: Humph!

::pets Fluffy-plushie:: Good Fluffy!

Fluffy-plushie: ::rumblepurr::

Inu-kun-plushie: ::makes whipping noises::

K-chan-plushie: Osuwari!

Inu-kun-plushie:: ::falls flat on his head::

Erm..hehehe!


	2. Getting Ready

A/N: As usual none of the mentioned superstars are my property. They belong to Vince Mcmahon. Though, If i did, they would sure get a hella lot more use.  
  
"So, which is it to be?, said Trish holding up a pair of tanks to her torso, The blue with the pixie, or the black with the devil?"  
  
Eyeing the half naked diva before her for a moment, Lita replied with her usual comeback of "You know either one would be fine."  
  
Trish stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout. "You're never any help."  
  
Laughing at her friend's antics, she bent down and began rummaging through her duffel bag for a shirt to wear that night.  
  
With a sigh Trish tossed the blue tanktop onto her bed. "The black it is. Besides, I look sexy in black," she quipped.  
  
"You look sexy in everything," said Lita, her voice somewhat muffled as she had practically her whole head in her duffel.  
  
Trish giggled before replying with a knowing, "But of course!" She turned toward the redhead intent on modeling for her friend when she was brought up short by a very interesting view. Lita was bent over her duffel tossing clothes every which way with her very nice posterior poking up in the air. Cocking her head to stare for a moment, the blonde finally realized what she was doing and turned back toward the mirror, though her eyes kept darting every so often back to Lita.  
  
Clearing her throat lightly, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Unbeknownst to her, Lita's eyes cleared her duffel for a moment to glance at the blonde. Frank appreciation was written all across her face, before shaking her head and finally grabbing a tshirt to put on. The shirt was a black baby tee with a single word emblazoned on the front in bold blue and violet letters, "Wildchild". Glancing upwards, Lita's eyes landed on the clock.  
  
"Holy Crap! We're going to be late! We were supposed to meet the guys in ten minutes at the club!"  
  
Both girls let out squeals as they rushed to finish, grabbing their respective purses and keys before sprinting out the door, almost colliding with each other in the process. Giggling like demented children, they ran towards the elevator, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
"Me either!"  
  
With a ding, the elevator doors swung open to admit them and they hurdled themselves inside. Hitting the button for the ground floor, the blonde turned toward Lita with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"What's the name of this club anyway?"  
  
"I think it's called "The Zephyr", or something like that."  
  
"The Zephyr?"  
  
"Yup. It's a type of wind I believe."  
  
"Oh. Weird name. What kind of club is it?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I think it's a cross between being goth and some medieval stuff."  
  
"That's hella weird. Who picked it out?"  
  
They both looked at each other for a moment before managing to talk at the same time.  
  
"Chris!" "Chris!"  
  
Laughing as they exited the elevator into the parking lot, they made their way over to the blonde's rental.  
  
"I wanna drive!" the redhead whined.  
  
"You always want to drive, grumbled the blonde, but tonight, I'm driving!"  
  
Giggling, Lita poked her companion in the shoulder. "Heaven help us all!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
Smiling at each other, they climbed into the car, put on their seatbelts, and flew down the highway to their preplanned destination.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? How is it coming along? Review! Review! Review!  
  
Fluffy-plushie: Stop your yelling ningen!  
  
Awe. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up Fluffy-kun? ::pets Fluffy-plushie::  
  
Fluffy-plushie: Hmph. As if this Sesshoumaru could be distracted by a mere human.  
  
::pouts::  
  
Fluffy-plushie: Do not try to use your ningen blasted emotions to--  
  
::sniffle::  
  
Fluffy-plushie: ... ::looks about::  
  
::snifflesniffle::  
  
Fluffy-plushie: Cease your racket woman! You'll wake that baka of a brother of mine!  
  
You're so mean! ::pout:: I think I'm going to write you into a story with...Naraku!  
  
Fluffy-plushie: ....you wouldn't dare defy me human!  
  
::eyebrow raise::  
  
Fluffy-plushie: Erm..Perhaps I was a bit to hasty when I made that last remark woman!... ::levitates a hershey's kiss to the computer desk::  
  
Aweee! It's okay Fluffy-kun! I forgive you! ::nuzzles Fluffy-plushie::  
  
Fluffy-plushie: ::purrpurr:: 


	3. Club Friends & A Strange Place

A/N: Look! An update as promised! I live! lol Per usual, I dun own, so you dun sue! Though, if they would like to let me video them for my own personal collection, that would be alright. Hehehe Still PG-13 for now.  
  
"Christ! You think you went fast enough? I think I left my spleen back there!"  
  
The blonde just had to laugh at that. "So what? I don't think you need it anyway. "  
  
Giggling as they exited the car, they were rushed at by a group of their clubbing buddies.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know a rental could go so fast Trish!"  
  
"Well, said the blonde, now you know Jay!"  
  
Chuckling amongst themselves they all turned to stare at the front of the so-called club. They were greeted with what looked like gothic castle, which actually fit right in in the New Orleans setting.  
  
"Wow!" The blonde gaped at the sight before her.  
  
"Um,Chris, are you sure this is a club? It looks more like the home for the vampire Lestat!" Lita quipped.  
  
Chris cocked his head with a smug look about his face. "Yes, it is. I found it awhile back the last time we were here. I've gotten to know the place quite well."  
  
Adam just stood there staring before raising a brow. "You know, I don't think that's brick at all. It looks like it's just painted to look like it."  
  
The redhead snorted. "Whoever managed that did one hell of a good job!"  
  
"Well, let's go! I can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside!" Bouncing with excitement, Jay grabbed Adam by the hand and began to drag him to the entrance.  
  
"Well, you heard the man ladies! Onward!" Chris grabbed the two women by the hands and began to make their way to the entrance.  
  
Coming to their destination, Chris stepped forward to pull open an ancient looking set of doors with a loud creak. Stepping inside, they were plunged into pitch blackness as the doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
"This is creepy!" cried the blonde!  
  
"Are you sure about this Chris?" asked Jay, stepping closer to his partner, wrapping his hands around his waist.  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Suddenly a light seemed to glow a soft irridescent lavender at the end of the entranceway, lighting the way towards the next set of doors.  
  
"C'mon, we've been approved" said Chris.  
  
"Approved? What the hell are you talking about Jericho?" asked Adam.  
  
"Just hurry up and follow me!"  
  
The group walked at a steady pace towards the light, keeping close together in case of any other surprises. Right before Lita was about to push the door open, they swung open themselves, bathing the group in an eerie glow. Pushing forward they entered what seemed like an old fashioned coat room. A petite brunette was off to the corner behind a desk in what looked like a leather tank and jeans. Suddenly she looked up, smiled brightly, and spoke.  
  
"Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome, to The Zephyr. May I take your coats?"  
  
A slight breeze seemed to flow over the group, making them shiver. Glancing at each other with respective shrugs, they shed their outer clothing and handed it over to the brunette, who handed them a ticket in exchange.  
  
"Keep a hold of that. You won't be able to claim your belongings without it."  
  
Nodding at the brunette, they agreed.  
  
With a smile, the brunette lifted her right hand extravagantly pointing out the next set of doors. "Enjoy yourselves. If you get lost, let a employee know. Have a good evening."  
  
Thanking the woman, they proceeded through the next set of doors, only to stare at their newfound surroundings. Everywhere they looked was medieval weaponry decorating each wall. Intricate tapestries and portraits abounded. In the center of the room was what looked like an old pub. Many guests were milling about to and fro in every which direction. A fire was roaring at the end of the room in an old fashioned fireplace. There was a spiraling staircase near where they were standing that looked like it was about to fall down at any moment. Doors were located all over the place, leading who knew where. The soft lyrics of Ozzy Osbourne's "Dreamer" floated about the room like a cool wind.  
  
"Wow!" "Whoa" "Neat!" "I'll say!" "Told you!"  
  
"It gets better. C'mon, we're going to the second floor" said Jericho.  
  
With a group murmur of aquiescence, they followed Chris's lead to the staircase, and begin to climb.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Does it suck? Is it worth contiuing? I know I should have given more detail to the bottom floor. I'll have to work on that for the floors to come. Review please! 


	4. No Place In Heaven, Hell, Or Earth

A/N: Dun own. Dun sue. You know the drill. My imaginary self and other original characters are owned by me! Bonus to the person who can correctly identify my imaginary self! I'll write you a story all your own Happy Hunting! Hint: My I.S. will appear in the next couple of chapters or so..or will she?! lol  
  
As they made their way up the spiraling stairway, Trish couldn't help but bite her lip. I mean, every time she took a step it sounded like it would come crashing down to the ground below. It was enough to give a person a stair complex! With the next creak, she grabbed the redhead's hand in hers. Lita cocked her head at her. "Scared?" Giggling at the blonde, she patted her back. "It's cool." She squeezed her hand as they continued on.  
  
As the stairway gave a particularly loud groan, Jay squeaked and practically through himself into Adam's arms. "We're gonna fall! I know it!"  
  
Chuckling, Adam wrapped a sturdy hand around Jay's waist bending his head as they climbed to nuzzle close at his neck. "Don't worry so much Jason. You know I'll catch you if you fall," whispered Adam, his hot breath making Jay shiver as he planted a quick kiss on his neck.  
  
Looking back with a frown on his face, Chris made his setiments known. "Can't you two assclowns keep it your pants for more than five minutes at a time!"  
  
His comment was meant by a wicked grin from Adam. "Why? Jealous? You wanna watch or something? Is that how you get your kicks?"  
  
Chris snorted and trudged on upward, bringing the group to a stop at the set of closed doors in front of them. It had a strange gothic lettering on it that seemed to be an inscription.  
  
Leaning closer, looking around Chris's shoulder, the redhead read the inscription outloud. "All the laws of heaven, hell and earth shall not exist within my realm." " That's kinda eerie!"  
  
"Weird," cried the blonde, But cool sounding."  
  
"Okay Jerkies, listen up," said Chris. "Don't take anything for granted in here.  
  
Jay cocked his head. "What do you mean?" Lita nodded. "Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Would you assclowns just listen to me? Just remember that nothing is as it seems in here and you will get along just fine."  
  
"Whatever Jericho," quipped Trish with a toss of her head.  
  
Reaching around Chris to pull at the door, Lita blinked as it wouldn't open. "Hey, what gives Jericho? I thought you said this was open?"  
  
"Chill out red. Didn't you pay attention to what you read at all? The laws of heaven and earth don't exist here. What does that remind you of?"  
  
"A hot stud that's perfect," quipped Jay.  
  
"No Jerky. What does it mean?"  
  
Tilting his head to the side to stare for a moment, Adam spoke softly. "Chaos" The doors flung open at his utterance, revealing a dimly lit room. The soft melodies of Linday Perry and Grace Slick seemed to float about them, coming from everywhere and yet, nowhere all at once.  
  
"Wow! Good Job love," cried Jay, snuggling close to Adam.  
  
Stepping inside, they all stopped to take it all in. There was an intricate pattern all across the candle lit walls. Several doors were seen, on some were painted flames, on others, pictures of greenery, and the last few murals of what looked like a castle floating in the clouds. Shadows seemed to dance along the walls, created by the soft wind that seemed to circulate there. Another spiraling staircase was placed at the back of the room leading right up to the ceiling and ending. Several people were seated at tables all around them, though a few were dancing in the center of the room. Others, were seated at a strange looking bar that had what looked like the illusion of flames spilling forth out of the top of the bottles on the very top shelf. Behind the bar were two people, one woman, and one man. The woman had on a t-shirt with the inscription of "Devil Child", which was accompanied by a tight set of flares, and leather boots. She had a strange look in her eyes, which shined a brilliant violet in the dimness. She was adorned with a single tatoo on her right shoulder that read "The Left Hand" in Japanese lettering.Her blueblack hair fell about her shoulders in soft waves down to her back, which tapered downwards to a slim hips and long legs. She appeared to be about 5'9 or so.  
  
The man wore a black wifebeater that outlined his semi muscular physique. He also had long blueblack hair that fell down his back in a mass of silken waves. He was adorned with a single tatoo on his left shoulder that said "The Right Hand" in Japanese lettering. He wore slim fitting pair of bootcut jeanswith combat boots completing his look. He appeared to be about 6'1 or 6'2, with a strange grin playing about his face, and sparkling green eyes.  
  
They were quite the pair, and the group couldn't help but stare. Well, at least most of them did, some blonde canadian jackass that will remain nameless refused to stare. He instead turned to his covert glances which he thought were invisible. They weren't.  
  
The two women shrugged at their male companions, made their intentions known, and headed towards the bar, still hand in hand, leaving their companions behind them for the moment to mill about.  
  
A pair of startling yellow eyes watched the group from the shadows. It seemed the games were about to begin.  
  
A/N: Can anyone think of who the pair of blue eyes might have been in the first chapter? Cookies to the person who identifies their owner! And whew! This is getting to be longer than I originally thought it would be. What do you think of my bartenders? Aren't they yummy? hehehe Review pleases!  
  
Funky In Fishnet: Thankyou so much for your compliments. I'm trying my best! I'm glad you like it. If you like the club so far, just wait! It gets TONS cooler.   
  
T-money1: I know. You don't see much do you? I've never thought about the pair you suggested. Hmmm..interesting.. and since you like it so much I'll keep it up 


	5. Stalking, Making Out, & Saving Blondie

A/N: Morgan and Mozelle are owned by me. All others belong to themselves and respective companies. Dun own, so dun sue! Unless you want a headless Gangrel action figure, a few scratched Korn cds, and a really old set of wrestling magazines.  
  
He was paying absolutely no attention to the two blondes at his side. They seemed rather engrossed in groping each other in public anyway. He just couldn't stop staring at the sight before him. Those two bartenders were the most gorgeous creatures he had ever seen. Wondering why he had not seen them the last time he was here, he cocked his head, letting his hair fall about his face, so he could stare at them unabashedly. Leaning back against the wall, he barely registered the fact that his two blonde companions were now nowhere to be seen. Enthralled was the perfect word to use for this situation. He just couldn't stop staring at the pair of them. He smirked suddenly, grinning like a maniac. He had definitely found his interests for tonight, how could they resist him anyway? He was the king of the world, and nothing was going to get in his way now, not the crowd, his friends, or even the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about them. Sooner or later, he knew they would succumb to his charms. With that thought giving him the confidence he needed, he set off to secure a table, grabbing the two blondes a few feet away from him making a spectacle of themselves with their hands all over each other. Yes, they would be his, he was sure of it.  
  
A pair of yellow eyes watched him as his emotions were played about his face, unguarded as he thought noone was watching. Well, so the blonde thought he could have them, did he? It was plain to see he wanted them. A grin appeared, though hidden by the shadows. This should be entertainment enough.  
  
Jay moaned into Adam's ear as he was pushed up against the wall, a hand sliding over his hip with unabashed adoration. Licking the other man's lips like a starving cat for milk, he wrapped his hands about his torso. " Mmmm, Adam," he cried softly. Adam chuckled into the smaller man's mouth. "You're so pretty, baby," whispered Adam.  
  
Suddenly they were both yanked from each other and away from the wall. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for a few minutes so we can get a table? Damn."  
  
"Damnit Chris!, cried Adam, You always ruin our fun!" Pulling Jay back towards him, he heard the man whimper. Grinning he tweaked his lover's lovely backside only to hear an amorous squeak spill from his lips. Yep, they definitely need to go explore, thought Adam.  
  
"Would you two assclowns hurry up, we need to find a table before they are all taken!"  
  
"Why don't you go find one by yourself Chris, we want to erm..explore," said Adam, with a mischievious grin.  
  
"Sure you do Jerky. Whatever. I'll see you later then. If you get into trouble don't come crying to me!"  
  
With that Chris stalked off, leaving the two blondes behind. Jay nuzzled Adam's neck affectionately. "That was great baby. Maybe he'll leave us alone for awhile now." "I'm always great love, didn't you know that?" "Of course I did." Laughing now, they began walking hand in hand, off to find somewhere they could "explore".  
  
This was such a hard decision, thought the owner of the pair of yellow eyes. Follow the blonde and watch him make an ass of himself, follow the two over amourous lovers, or go observe the pair of woman still holding hands at the bar, chatting with the lovely pair of bartenders? Choices, choices. "Hmmm." After a moment, a wicked grin was suddenly formed. A choice had been made.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Lita. "Likewise," said the male bartender. "What are your names?" asked Trish.  
  
The male bartender smiled at the lovely pair of women before him. "I'm Morgan, said the man, and gestured to his coworker, and this is Mozelle, my sister." The woman smiled at their two customers. "Nice to meet you two," she said. "You too," said Trish, "I'm Trish, and this is Lita." "So, said Morgan, what can I get for you two lovely ladies to drink?" Lita and Trish giggled slightly at his compliment. "I'll have stawberry daquiri, said the blonde, What do you want Lita?" "I'll have a beer for now, said the redhead, a Budlite please." "Coming right up," said Mozelle, turning to the bottles behind her. "Be right with you ladies, said Morgan, turning to make their drinks."  
  
Trish leaned toward Lita, to whisper in her ear. "Those two are gorgeous. They look almost exactly alike. I wonder if they're twins?" "They can't be, Lita whispered back, Their eyes are different colors." "Oh yeah, said the blonde, I see that now."  
  
Leaning back to take a closer look around her, the blonde noticed suddenly that her friends were nowhere to be found. "I wonder where the guys are?" "Who knows with them." "True."  
  
"Here you go ladies, said Morgan, One beer for you Red, and one strawberry daquiri for you Miss Trish." "Thankyou," replied both woman, falling into a comfortable silence while sipping their drinks.  
  
"C'mon baby, we'll try one of these rooms as soon as I get back," murmured Adam. "But--" "I'll be right back I promise." "Oh, alright. Hurry up though." "Oh believe me, said Adam with a smirk and a quick pat on his lover's cute backside, I will." A quick kiss later, and he was gone.  
  
Sighing, Jay ran a hand through his ruffled hair, trying to smooth it down, and leaned up against the wall behind him. Of all the times for Adam to run off to get them drinks, this had to be the worst.  
  
"Hey blondie, you look good enough to eat," said a gruff voice. Jay jumped at the voice behind him, whirling around to blink at the man standing there. The man took a step toward him making him jump slightly. "Oh, erm, sputtered Jay, uh, thanks, I think." The man was clearly drunk, the slight movement from side to side gave it away. "I think a sweet little piece like yourself needs a real man, not some blonde stringbean like your friend," said the guy. Jay bristled at that, noone was going to insult Adam while he was around! "Look, I'm here with my friends and my boyfriend, so just leave me alone, I'm not interested in whatever you're suggesting," said Jay, silently seething. "Baby, I don't care who're your with, I think you need to come home with me," the man said, taking another slightly menacing step toward the blonde. "Look, Jay said, practically yelling, just leave me alone!" Suddenly the man grabbed Jay, one arm holding him in place while the other ran a hand down his torso. "Hey, yelped Jay, let me go! No!" The man smirked evilly and ran a hand across Jay's backside. "Mmm baby, I'm going to fuck you through a mattress tonight, and if you're lucky, maybe even two," growled the man. "No!" cried Jay, struggling to get away from him.  
  
The man began to drag him toward a door, when suddenly a person seemed to come from nowhere, planting a few well delivered kicks to the man's shins and knees. "Owwwww!" yelled the man, stumbling about, before finally falling to the floor. "What the fuck?" he cried. Suddenly, a clear cold voice rang out of the person standing over the man. "I've warned you over and over again Jack. This is the last time I'm going to do so. Don't touch unwilling customers. Consider yourself banned. I've had enough of your bullshit and sick ass games," said the person. "Now get up, and get the fuck out and don't come back, ever, or do I have to have you thrown out?" "Stupid bitch, I'm fucking going, but you haven't seen the last of me girlie," growled the man as he stumbled to his feet. "Callaghan, the person said softly over her shoulder, do see Mr. O'Neal to the door for me, and don't be gentle." "As you wish." Another man stepped forth from the shadows, grabbed the guy, and began to escort him down the stairs. "Alright O'Neal, walk your bitch ass this way now."  
  
Jay, who had just stood there blinking the whole time, finally got his voice back in time to say,"Th..Thanks." The person suddenly swirled towards him, a pair of startling yellow eyes looking at him. "You're welcome." Jay blinked a few times, staring at what he knew now was a woman. She was wearing some sort of black top with a mesh shirt over it, and a pair of what looked like leather jeans. She had shoulder length brown hair that seemed to spill over her shoulders in soft curls. Jay noticed she had a slight hint of red in her hair. It seemed to burn under the dim light. The yellow eyes were certainly a startling contrast. Suddenly, she spoke. "You alright?" Jay let out a soft breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm alright, thankyou." The woman cocked her head at him, staring blatantly for a moment, before giving him a dazzling smile. "Good, wouldn't want to discourage you from coming back." The woman frowned suddenly, "You have a scratch on your face dahlin', the southern background apparent in her voice, You should get that tended to." Jay reached a hand up to his face and brought it back down to look at it, surprise showing clearly on his face when he saw the small about of blood there. "Oh, said Jay, I didn't even realize." The woman smiled at him, gesturing towards the door beside them with a sign that read Personnel,"Why don't you come with me, and we'll get you fixed right up." Jay was about to agree when he remembered Adam. "Oh, I can't, I'm waiting for my err..friend to come back, he ran off to get us some drinks." "Don't worry dahlin', said the woman, I'll let someone know and they can tell him where you are." Jay thought about it a moment before nodding. "I guess that would be okay." The woman smiled, "Alright then, turning, she called out, John, let the boyfriend know where he is immediately. A voice called back. "Yes Ma'am." She turned back towards Jay. "There you are, all taken care of." Jay smiled slowly at the woman. "Thanks." The woman nodded at him with a smile, "It's my pleasure,now if you follow me, she said gesturing toward the door once more, we'll get you all patched up." The woman held out a hand expectantly. After a moment, Jay reached out and grabbed her hand, following her as she lead him through the door.  
  
Will Chris score with the two hottie bartenders? Will Adam be pissed at finding Jay gone? Who is the woman with the yellow eyes? Will Trish and Lita ever stop drinking and holding hands at the bar? Will Jay's would be ravisher get his revenge? Tune in next time to find out!  
  
A/N: Yee!..man that last paragraph is long. I think I over did it. lol Hope you liked.   
  
T-money1: LOL! No they are not sharing themselves. And Ehhhhhhh. Wrong answer. The owner of the pair of blue eyes is not my imaginary self. Guess again!  
  
Midnite Flame: Why thankyou. Yes, Adam is Edge and Jay is Christian, and trust me, it gets much freakier. Also, Ehhhhhhh. The owner of the blue eyes is not my imaginary self. Try again! And aweeee, thankyou for putting me on your author alert list. hugs 


	6. Explanations & Surprise

A/N: Wow! I can't believe nobody figured out who the owner of the blue eyes is in the first chapter! I'll let you keep guessing for a few more chapters..then I'll have to tell! lol As usual, dun own, dun sue. Everyone is owned by themselves and respective companies. Morgan & Mozelle,the hottie bartender siblings, the smiley coatcheck girl, James O'Neal,the would be ravisher, John, the cool bouncer-man, and my imaginary self are all owned by me! Mine! lol Enjoy!  
  
"Thankyou," said Adam, nodding at the hot bartenders. "Lita, Trish, you guys seen Chris?" Both woman shook their heads. "I haven't seen Chris since we first came in," said the redhead. "Me either, replied Trish, I wonder where he ran off to?" Adam snorted into his beer. "Probally getting himself in trouble." The two woman laughed at that, holding up their drinks to Adam. "I'll drink to that!" "Me too!" Suddenly, the male bartender, Morgan, turned towards them. "If you're looking for your friend, Mozelle just informed me he's in The Tower with some other guests," said Morgan, turning to point toward the spiral stairway on the left, "One floor up and the second door on your right." "Wow, how do you know?" asked Trish. Morgan dazzled them with a devastating smile, reaching up to tap his right ear. "Earpiece. All employees have them. It helps us keep track of parties when they come in, in case they lose each other."  
  
"Cool! That's very secret servicey of you guys," exclaimed Adam.  
  
Mozelle smiled slowly at them, "That's the general idea."  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Well, I better get back to Jay. We're going off to err..explore this place. "The women tittered, as did the two siblings after looking at each other. "Alright Adam, we'll see you later then," said the redhead, nodding at him. "Have fun!" giggled Trish.  
  
Smirking at them, he raised a brow suggestively, "Oh believe me, I always do!" said Adam.  
  
Giggling, the girls waved at him as he turned to make his track back to his partner.  
  
"You know, began Lita, I'd like to do some looking about myself. This place seems so big though, it's hard to know where to start." Trish nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to look around, too."  
  
The two siblings glanced at each other, before grinning. Turning back towards the pair of women they began to speak. "Well, said Mozelle, you can start at the bottom, or try one of those doors." She pointed at the doors on either side of the room, with fire, shrubbery, and clouds on different ones. Morgan pointed to the stairwell. "Or, you could go up to the top and try some of the doors there, or on the bottom floor." "What do you suggest?" asked the blonde. Both siblings glanced at each other before speaking. "It really depends on your preferences," said Mozelle. "Yes, said Morgan, exactly." "We don't really have any," replied Lita. Glancing at each other once again before speaking, they turned back to the women. "The Zen Den," they said in unison. "That's always a good place to start for newcomers," said Mozelle. Trish and Lita looked at each other and smiled, nodding. "That sounds like a cool place to start," said Trish. "Yes, said Lita, can you show us where it is?" Smiling, Morgan pointed to a door on their far left, with greenery painted on the front of it. "That's it," he replied. "Cool!" exclaimed Trish. "Yeah, thanks you guys," said Lita. "It's our pleasure," drawled Mozelle. "If you get lost in any of the rooms or floors, just speak the word "Nicodemus" clearly. Our employees within earrange will assist you if they hear that. If that doesn't work, just seek out an exit, or find an employee, they will help you," explained Morgan.  
  
"Neat system," said Trish.  
  
"Yeah, said the redhead, but why "Nicodemus"?"  
  
Mozelle chuckled, "The owner has a pet named such, so it is our password to help. It's a long story really."  
  
The girls giggled. "I'll bet," said Trish. "Well, said Lita, thanks for helping us. I think we'll go off and explore on our own like our friends now." Both bartenders nodded at the women. "Our pleasure," they said in unison. "Nice meeting you," said Trish, smiling at them. "You too," they replied. With that, Lita and Trish bounded out of their seats and walked towards the door the two siblings had pointed out. This was going to be somewhat of an adventure.  
  
Chris smirked as he watched his two friends leave the bar. That's one of the reasons he had made the journey up here to The Tower in the first place, a perfect view of his quarry. Soon, he would put his plan into action, and those two gorgeous creatures tending bar would be his, at least he hoped so. But, none of that, who could resist him really? He shifted in place on the leather couch, taking a sip of his sour vodka. Soon, they would be his, yes.  
  
Adam strided back to where he left his lover confidently, full of anticipation, drinks in hand. He came to a complete stop however, when he realized that Jay wasn't where he left him. Adam blinked for a moment, astonished that his partner would wander off without him, when a rather tall, good looking man in a white wifebeater and jeans approached him, catching him offguard.  
  
"What do you want?" the blonde asked rather warily.  
  
The man stared for a moment, the began to chuckle in earnest. "Nothing you can afford to give me, blondie."  
  
Adam stared at him, was he unbalanced or something? It was just his luck, the pyschotic types always loved to mess with him. As if reading his mind, the man spoke, amusement apparent in his voice. "I'm not interested in you blondie. I was instructed to show you to where your boyfriend is by my boss," said the man pointed to a door that read Personnel. "He's through there being tended too. He was in a slight scuffle with an overzealous suitor."  
  
Adam panicked, his surprise and worry plain on his face. The man smiled at him, and reached out to place a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry blondie, he's fine. Just a scratch." Adam let loose the breath he'd been holding in relief, before looking up at the man.  
  
"Thankyou for telling me, he said softly, I would have been worried sick." The man nodded at him before speaking. "I know, as did my boss. That is why I was instructed to inform you of his whereabouts, and it was my pleasure."  
  
Adam smiled then, nodded his thanks at the man, and headed immediately towards the door the man had pointed out, intent on being with his lover to comfort him if needed. The man smiled at his retreating form before rolling his eyes. "How predictable."  
  
Adam stalked through the door upon reaching his destination, and was about ready to yell for Jay, when he was stopped short by the sight before him. There on the couch was his Jay and a woman, and they were....  
  
What nefarious plan has Chris come up with to score with the hottie bartenders? What will Lita and Trish think of The Zen Den? What are Jay and the woman doing on the couch? What will Adam's reaction be? Will Jay and Adam ever get to fu..err.. "explore"? Will we ever find out who the yellow eyed woman is? If you want to know...tune in next time! Has anyone figured out who the blue eyed person is from the first chapter yet? I'll give you a hint. The person has already been introduced in the story with a first name attached! Get to guessing!  
  
A/N: This is getting more complicated than I originally planned. But, it's turning all weird and mysterious. That's so fun to write! lol I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Or Sesshou-kun will hunt you down!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Do not presume to order this Sesshoumaru about, Ningen!  
  
::dangles Pocky in front of Sesshou-kun on a stick::  
  
Sesshomaru: ..... Yes, this Sesshoumaru will hunt all of you down unless you give this annoying woman a review! Whatever that is...  
  
Yay! You heard the man..err...demon! Review!  
  
Sesshou-kun! You weren't supposed to eat the wrapper too!  
  
Sesshou-kun: ::cough::  
  
Oi! 


	7. Fun With Blonde Canadians

A/N: All characters not owned by me are property of themselves, Vince McMahon, and WWE, Inc. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a day or two. My spacebar went haywire and I had to get one of my friends to come over and fix it before I could continue writing. Lucky for me I had already written down some plot points so I could at least work on that while it was being fixed. Congratulations to T-money1! You guessed correctly that the pair of blue eyes in the first chapter was Chris and that the yellow eyed woman was my imaginary self! Congratulations!!!!! If you just let me know what pairing you want and set the scene for me I'll be happy to write you your own story Now, where were we?  
  
-[]- FLASHBACK -[]-  
( My first! Yee! )  
  
Adam stalked through the door upon reaching his destination, and was about ready to yell for Jay, when he was stopped short by the sight before him. There, on the couch, was his Jay and a woman, and they were....  
  
-[]- Picture in your mind any movie dream/flashback sequence that you have ever seen in your life with fade out/in wavy lines here or if you lack any  
imagination...don't! -[]-  
  
...cuddling! Adam stared at the pair before him. The urge to maim the person who dared touch his mate swelled in him, making him see nothing but red. Suddenly shrieking in outrage, he startled his lover, making him jump. Adam dropped the glasses he had been holding, and they went crashing to the floor, glass shattering as he seethed in anger.  
  
"Adam! sqeaked Jay, It's not what it looks like!"  
  
The woman simply looked at their intruder with a seeming lack of interest. So, she pissed the tall blonde off, big deal. She almost waited to see what would happen when she remembered her companion. Sighing, she reached over to put a hand on Jay's shoulder to calm him as she turned towards the outraged blond.  
  
"You jump to conclusions far too easily Adam," she said with ease.  
  
"What the fuck..," sputtered Adam.  
  
"Calm down, replied the woman, You were told by an employee that you would find Jay here. Aren't you at all curious first off as to how he is? I mean, he was assaulted by a customer you know."  
  
Well, that seemed to do the trick. Adam seemed to deflate like a burst balloon after that statement, most of the anger leaving his face as he blinked, then rushed over to the couch to see for himself what injuries, if any, that his mate had sustained.  
  
"Are you okay?" Adam asked. "Do you hurt? What happened?" he said in a rush.  
  
Jay sniffed a little, still slightly upset about what happened earlier, and nodded, reaching out for his lover.  
  
"Some guy grabbed me! AndIthoughtIwasgonnagethurtandhetouchedme! Andthenshejumpedoutandkickedhimandthen....and then..." Jay babbled, sniffling.  
  
Adam suddenly grabbed Jay and shook him once before sitting down and pulling him into his arms.  
  
"Shhhh, Adam whispered, You're babbling, baby."  
  
Jay nodded and buried his face against Adam's chest, more upset than he let on.  
  
The woman remained quiet during this exchange, but then made herself known once more.  
  
"As I said, she stated softly, there was no need to get upset. I was just comforting your friend until you got here. There was no need to get angry, except maybe at that sick fuck that assaulted him."  
  
Adam narrowed his eyes into thin slits while the woman spoke, staring a hole into her.  
  
"Who...did...this?" he grated out, after seeing the scratch on his lover's cheek, and the bruise that was beginning to form on his shoulder.  
  
All of the sudden, the woman smiled so coldly that it could have dropped the temperature in the whole city.  
  
"He, she enounciated slowly, has already been dealt with. There is nothing more you can do now."  
  
Silent for a few moments, stroking Jay's back now, Adam seemed to find some comfort in her previous statement, though it didn't make him want to kill the bastard that did this any less. Calming down, Jay leaned back to look at Adam, sniffling lightly.  
  
"I'm okay, really."  
  
Jay smiled to assure his lover that he was unharmed. Adam smiled back at him, hugging him to himself tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad," he murmured.  
  
Well, wasn't this just the ultimate love fest, thought the woman, rolling her eyes. If it got any sweeter in here, she was going to have make an emergency appointment with a dentist. Though, they were rather cute together, not that she'd ever admit it. She rather liked their style, even to the point of giving a little grin that they couldn't see when they began to kiss, forgetting about her prescence. Well, so much for making this choice. Though, she did get to play the hero for the little blonde, piss off the errant lover, and watch them make up afterwards, she knew it was time to take her leave from these two. Though, she wouldn't have minded watching them a bit longer, they were rather easy on the eyes with that smile of Adam's, and those eyes and pout of the little blonde's. Perhaps she could play with them later, if they allowed. It was something to think on anyway. Oh well, time to break up the make out fest.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
"I am still here you know," she pointed out in a rather bored voice, tapping them on their respective shoulders.  
  
"Eeep," cried Jay.  
  
Adam just looked pissed off at being interrupted.  
  
"Err, stuttered the smaller blonde with a slight blush, Sorry about that."  
  
The woman grinned at them both, amusement written across her countenance.  
  
"No worries dollbaby. I wouldn't have let you get too out of hand while I was here."  
  
Still a little peeved about what happened a few moments ago, Adam only raised a solitary brow in question, while his lover blushed even deeper.  
  
The woman smirked at the pair of them.  
  
" I can't give you the attention you two deserve right now. I'd be happy to watch you later, though," she stated baldly with a wink.  
  
Jay just blinked at her in astonishment while Adam gave a small chuckle.  
  
"You're a bold one, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
She just looked at him with a kind of "duh" look before speaking.  
  
"If you two are done with the makeout fest, I'll ask you to vacate my office."  
  
"Oh, said Jay, jumping up, yes, we really need to be going, our friends are probally looking for us."  
  
"Yeah, drawled Adam, standing, we have... things to do."  
  
After that statement, Jay managed to pull off a pretty good imitation of a boiled crawfish. Man, was he red!  
  
The woman simply chuckled, cocking her head at the pair of them.  
  
"If you really have... things to do, she stated softly, go out the door, up the stairs, and walk to the end of the hallway to the double doors. There is a man sitting out in front of it. His name is Dorian. Just tell him that Xeny said to let you into The Attic. He'll point you in the right direction."  
  
Both men stared at her for a minute, before breaking out into identical grins. "Cool," stated Adam.  
  
"That's nice of you Xeny," said Jay.  
  
She just smiled mysteriously at them. "It's my pleasure, now go!"  
  
"Thanks, it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Yeah, thanks again for helping me, Xeny!"  
  
"As I said, it was my pleasure. If you need anything, just let Dorian know once you get there, and do watch where you step on the way out, glass you know."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Adam. "I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll have someone make the old office sparkle and shine later."  
  
"Okay, cool." said Adam.  
  
"Yeah," said Jay.  
  
She walked the pair of blondes to the door, nodding at them. "I'll see you two gentleman later. Enjoy yourselves."  
  
"Oh, we will, I guarantee it!" stated Adam, making Jay blush once more.  
  
Waving, the two blondes stepped through the door and were gone, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.  
  
Those two were sickenly cute together. The taller blonde's overprotectiveness was rather funny. The smaller blonde, she thought with a secret smile on her face, reminded her of someone she knew, the annoying brat that he was. She was going to get to know those two sometime or another. It was all a matter of time. Now, it was on to her next choice. The woman, or the annoying blonde with a god complex? Who would it be? Pondering, she stepped through the door that was marked Personnel and back into the main bar area, letting the soft sounds of "The Hangman's Daughter" by Agents of Oblivion wash over her like a warm blanket. Smiling in the shadows, she turned, and to her surprise she spied.....  
  
Who or What did Xeny see? Where is Chris? What are Lita and Trish doing in the Zen Den? What will Adam and Jay think of The Attic? Tune in next time...and you will find out!  
  
A/N: There you are. A whole chapter of nothing but Adam and Jay numminess. Okay. In case you are wondering, Xeny is pronounced as Zeh- nie. I know this is supposed to be a Lita/Trish fic, but my Adam and Jay muses annoyed the hell out of me until I wrote them a bigger part! ( Jay: We bribed her with nakie pictures of us! ) Ahem. As I was saying, I'm sorry for the no Lita/Trish stuff yet, but just wait...it'll be here soon! And I still haven't even started doing the Chris part yet. Oi. This is never going to end... Oh well. Writer's cramp here I come..and um... I like jello!  
  
Adam: Naked Jello Wrestling!  
  
Oh shut up. 


	8. Exploring & Making Lemonade

A/N: Well here we are again in a world of my own making. Hmmm...that sounded rather like a crappy song lyric. lol As usual, I dun own, so dun sue. BUT, i would be happy to let them play with each other. God knows McMahon never would! All lyrics used in this chapter are copywritten to Agents of Oblivion and Dax Riggs. I just love Dax! I wonder if he has any stories written about him...Crap. I hate plot bunnies! ..Warning! Adult content in this chapter. FF sexual play! But, it's not Trish and Lita..not yet. I've saving the best to come soon. Please be kind, i've never written a realish sexual situation like down at the bottom. Enjoy! And please review!  
  
-[]- Flashback -[]-

(The greatest thing since sliced bread!)

Pondering, she stepped through the door that was marked Personnel and back into the main bar area, letting the soft sounds of "The Hangman's Daughter" by Agents of Oblivion wash over her like a warm blanket. Smiling in the shadows, she turned, and to her surprise she spied.....  
  
....the pair of women from earlier heading towards what she affectionately called "The Zen Den". Funny, they didn't seem the type to go in there. Unless... The woman turned to stare at the bar, glaring at the two behind the counter. Catching her eye, they both just grinned, shrugging. "Meddling brats!" she mumbled to noone in particular. Shaking her head, she walked off, pondering her next choice, letting the soft melancholy sounds of Agents of Oblivion wash over her.  
  
"Woman and child, like a feather falls from the sky."  
"So dark. So dark. In the Moonlight."  
  
"Naked we worship the night sky."  
"No man can hold what the darkness can sew"  
"You're gonne leave an ugly skull when you go"  
  
Who to pick? Which path to choose now? The woman glance to her right at the door to the "Zen Den", then to her left, at the stairway to "The Tower", the sparkling lights dancing on the ceiling farther up. Choices, choices.  
  
"Tongues like horn"  
"Violently born"  
"New and soft"   
"The soft dead awake alive in love"  
"Hard for the Hangman's Daughter"  
  
"Naked we worship the night sky"  
  
"Naked we worship the night sky"  
  
"No man can hold what the darkness can sew"  
"You're gonna leave an ugly skull when you go"  
"No man can hold what the darkenss can sew"  
"You're gonna leave an ugly skull when you go"  
  
"You're gonna leave an ugly skull when you go"  
  
A sudden smirk. A choice had been made. Perhaps, she'd even get to play with this one, she thought, her head cocking back to stare up towards the ceiling where the flashing blacklights of "The Tower" could be seen. Maybe...  
  
Chris never let his attention wane from the pair behind the counter down below. He watched like a hawk, cataloging their movements and any who made themselves know to them. Taking a sip of his beer, he pondered his current position, a pale pink appendage darting out to catch a drop of beer that slipped from the corner of his mouth. He smirked to himself, catching a few looks around him, staring at him. They wanted him, he knew it. They always did. Though, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched by more than just the regular crowd of losers. Someone was watching him. He was sure of it, and frankly, it was starting to make his skin crawl. With a sigh, he turned back to hottie watching, and nursing his beer, dismissing his thoughts with a shrug.  
  
( A/N: Chris, licking his lips, while smirking. Now that's a hella visual! Wooo! )  
  
The redhead stumbled a moment, tripped over her own two feet. The blonde reached out to steady her before exclaiming, "Watch it Li! You almost took me down with you!"  
  
"Sorry," replied the redhead, then continued on to mumble under her breath, "Would that be such a bad thing?"  
  
( A/N: Wait. Did I just mention Lita and Trish going down together? Bwahaha! )  
  
The blonde blinked. Did Lita just say something? "Did you just say something?"  
  
The redhead blushed under the cover of the fading light. "Er, no. Why?"  
  
"Just thought I heard something," replied the blonde, blinking at her companion in slight confusion.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
They came to a stop in front of the door that the two bartenders had pointed out to them. It seemed to have some sort of greenery painted on the front with bits and pieces of gold paint splattered here and there.  
  
"Well, this is it," said the blonde, Shall we go in?"  
  
"Yep, replied the redhead, I can't wait to see what it looks like. The "Zen Den" is an interesting name. Let's go!"  
  
The blonde giggled at that, nodding. "Alright, here we go!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Pushing open the door, they were immediately hit by the scent of sandalwood and the faint smell of patchouli. It was a relatively small room by what they could see. A few comfy looking couches were placed here and there, along with three or four small endtables. There were lamps placed on the tables, with crimson and violet cloths placed over the lampshades intermittently, giving the room a purplish-red sort of atmosphere. Janis Joplin's "Me and Bobby McGee" was playing in the background lightly. Retro-esque posters were spaced here and there along the walls. Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Lynryd Skynrd, Led Zeppelin and a few others being some of them. There were few people in there, only about four, taking up two couches on the left side of the room. They could see two other doors at the end of the room. One on the left, and one on the right. The one on the left led to an office, the one on the right, led to an elevator to downstairs and out a door to the main bottom floor. Guess you really did need a map to this place.  
  
Lita and Trish looked at each other, shrugging. This was certainly a well named room, but not really either of their thing. Still, it was easy to appreciate the detail that had gone into every part of the club they had seen thus far. After looking around a bit in the "Zen Den", they walked back out of the doorway and back into the main bar area.  
  
"Well, so much for that," said the redhead.  
  
"Yeah," replied the blonde.  
  
"Hey!" shrieked the redhead suddenly.  
  
"What?!, exclaimed the blonde, Are you alright? What is it?"  
  
Laughing, the redhead shook her head to the affirmative. "I just thought since everyone else has gone off to explore, then we should just go off by ourselves and do the same thing."  
  
Smiling, Trish nodded her head in aquiescence. "Yeah! That would be cool!"  
  
"Where should we start?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't know," replied Trish. "Let's just pick a random door on this floor for now."  
  
"Alright, then," said Lita. "How 'bout that one over there with the flames painted on the door?"  
  
"Ooooh!" exclaimed Trish. "Maybe it will be creepy or something. That would be cool!"  
  
"Yeah!, cried the redhead, Alright, let's go!"  
  
So, hand in hand, they skipped towards the door, two doors down on the left from the "Zen Den". In was bound to be more interesting than the first.  
  
"And maybe it will be darker," Trish mumbled underneath her breath.  
  
"I hope it's dark, mumbled Lita, to herself, Then I can..." The redhead glanced at her companion, a blush staining her cheeks, and she quickly glanced away.  
  
Little did she know that right afterwards, the blonde made the same exact motions.  
  
The yellow eyed woman, Xeny, smirked at the two from the viewpoint of "The Tower". Finally, it seemed that those two were going to get on the same page with each other. Too bad she couldn't be in three places at once, she thought, smirking. But then again, she thought, looking up, that's what the cameras were for. Chuckling underneath her breath, she turned her attention back to the slightly drunken petite brunette that was curled up in her lap like a little lost kitten, one eye on the blonde jackass in the corner, eyeing her two bartenders downstairs.  
  
Sighing, she changed her position slightly in the couchlike booth she was sitting on, and slowly began to stroke the little brunettes hair, letting a tongue run over her creamy skin at the base of her neck.  
  
Twitching, the little brunette shivered, curling up closer to the much taller woman that held her, moaning when a hand slid across her hips and up to cup a breast. She knew that the yellow eyed woman was merely using her for a distraction at the moment before she made her move closer to the blonde in the corner, but she really didn't mind. She always made her feel good, so what was the problem?  
  
Xeny smirked at the little brunette's moan, leaning down to nibble on her neck, turning their bodies slightly to face the corner where the male blonde sat. This way she could keep an eye on both the petite brunette, Talia, and the blonde jackass in the corner. She ran her fingers down Talia's side, a hand slipping underneath her skirt, the motions hidden by the table only. She kissed the little brunette hungrily, keeping one eye open for any reaction from the blonde.  
  
Talia groaned softly, trying to keep quiet, aware her fun would end if she was over vocal. She made a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan as an experienced hand slipped underneath her skirt, to stroke her hot center lightly, finally sliding underneath her tiny thong to dip a pair of fingers into her dampening warmth. Moaning into the older woman's mouth, she squirmed, pushing herself up against the hand that was driving her crazy.  
  
Nipping at Talia's lips, shushing her quietly, the yellow eyed woman, began to quicken her pace between the petite brunette's thighs, her thumb stroking relentlessly at the young girl's clit, making her squirm, whimpering her pleasure against her lips.  
  
Talia almost lost it at that moment, as the older woman untiringly played her body like a violin, plucking her strings, building her up steadily to the point where she could sing such a pretty song. Bucking up against her hand, moaning into the woman's mouth as another hand came up under her tank to cup a bare breast, thumb and forefinger's rolling over her aching nipples. More! She needed more! A whine escaped the brunette's lips, muffled against the older woman's neck.  
  
Smirking, the woman took pity on the young brunette, she was being such a good girl after all. Her thrusting fingers became less gentle, moving to penetrate the young girl deeper, and at a quicker pace, making the girl buck up against her hand harder with every thrust. She was at the breaking point, she knew. She only needed a little more to send her spiraling over the edge.  
  
Talia was so close to exploding in the woman's experienced hands, that she missed the lifting of the woman's knees, along with the brunette's shirt. But, she definitely noticed when a hot mouth sucked violently on her right breast, and the fingers giving her so much pleasure went suddenly deeper with the tilt of her hips. Suddenly, she could feel herself crying out, the spasms rushing through her body from her core all the way up her spine. A pair of harsh lips covered her own at her cry, breathing into her mouth. Bucking like a madwoman, Talia went spiraling over the edge, as the thrusts between her soft thighs became almost violent with their intensity.  
  
The yellow eyed woman gave an almost evil smirk as her young companion lost herself, falling over the edge of her climax, before going completely limp in her arms. Giving the little brunette one last hard thrust with her fingertips, relishing the way she groaned, she removed her hand from beneath her skirt, pulling her tanktop down over her breasts. She leaned down to lick Talia from her collarbone to earlobe affectionately, making her quiver. After a few moments of letting the little brunette catch her breath, she leaned down to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Sober now little Talia?"  
  
The brunette nodded enthusiastically, making the older woman chuckle.  
  
"Good, said the yellow eyed woman, Now, collect yourself and return to your post back downstairs. Playtime is over for the night."  
  
Talia pouted slightly at the older woman's words, but turned to give her a hungry kiss, before rising on shaky legs, giggling when the woman gave her an affectionate pat on her cute little backside.  
  
"Off with you Talia, and no more drinking for the night."  
  
Talia nodded and waved at the woman. "Yes Ma'am!" and walked slowly towards "The Tower" doorway, before stepping through and out, but not before turning to give the older woman a little wink from the doorway, giggling when it was returned forthright.  
  
"Brat," mumbled the older woman from her seat, as she watched the petite brunette wink at her and turn to slink out the door, her hips swaying to and fro. She turned back to straighten herself up slightly, shaking her head. It really was funny what you could get away with without anyone seeing in this part of the club.  
  
She glanced at the blonde in the corner, who was paying absolutely no attention to her. Pity, she would have liked to have seen the expression on his face if he had seen the pair of them.  
  
Well, now that the little appetizer had been finished, it was time to move on the first course.  
  
Leaning back, she struck a match, lighting the cigarette in her hand. Dragging on it deeply, she sat back in her comfortable seat, relaxing, an eye on the blonde in the corner, the other on the other patrons in "The Tower". This was definitely going to be an very, very interesting night to come, she thought. She cocked her head. "I wonder how the two blonde lovers are makings out? she mumbled, giggling, as she answered her own question. Checking on them could prove to be most entertaining."  
  
She shoook her head at her own question. "Nah, she said outloud, Besides, she smirked, turning back to Chris, I have things to do at the moment."  
  
Chris sighed into his beer, looking down at the two hottie bartenders from his view in "The Tower". He kept feeling like someone was watching him. It was starting to creep him out. Perhaps he should move from this place to a different location in the club? He turned back to nurse his beer, pondering that very question, as he happen to look up, and see........  
  
What did Chris see? Will Xeny get her man? Will Chris get his hotties? Will Lita and Trish EVER get it on? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
A/N: Weee! My first little bit of a lemon! That was fun to write. More lemony goodness to come in the next couple of chapters! What did you think? Did it suck? Or was it nummyish? Review please! By the way, did anyone recognise Talia? She's the coatcheck girl! lol 

T-money1: Yes! You are the champion! Go You! lol


	9. The Red Queen

A/N: Dun own. Dun sue. Unfortunately, due to work and college, my muses have become much diminished lately. I'll try to upload a few chapters this week to make up for it. You'll have to pardon me if the whole chapter sounds pissy, I was almost finished writing the chapter when my electricity went out and deleted everything!!!! I was soooo mad..and i'm afraid my mood might have shown in a few lines. So please ignore it.  
  
In other news, I'm working on a new project for my contest winner, T- money1. The pairing of Jackie/Nidia is quite interesting and I can't wait to start on it once my juices begin flowing again. The scene you suggested is an excellent plot, T-money1. I'll be happy to use it in the days to come! Enjoy   
  
Chris sighed into his beer, looking down at the two hottie bartenders from his view in "The Tower". He kept feeling like someone was watching him. It was starting to creep him out. Perhaps he should move from this place to a different location in the club? He turned back to nurse his beer, pondering that very question, as he happen to look up, and see...  
  
...nothing. Funny, he was sure he had seen something moving in the shadows. Turning back to his beer, he sighed. This night was not turning out how he planned. It had started as a place to deliver a swift kick in the two diva's shapely backsides to get them together. Those two weren't as subtle as they thought they were, with all the glances they gave each other while they thought noone was looking. Then there were the two blonde assclowns. Why, oh why, did he bring them? Well, he could delude other people, but not himself. Those two, no matter how nonchalant they appeared on the outside, needed a desperate change of scenery. Besides, they were friends, and he always stood by his friends, no matter how idiotic they appeared to be.  
  
Xeny watched as many different facial expressions rolled over the blonde's countenance, so serious. A genuine smile made itself known as she gazed at him. He was more serious than he let on. She was determined that he would make his serious side known to her, no matter what it took. It was, after all, only a matter of time now.  
  
"Well, this is it!" exclaimed the blonde.  
  
"Yeah!" replied the redhead.  
  
"Onward!" they shouted in unison, stepping through the door, only to come face to face with another hallway and yet another set of doors. There was a door at the end, and two doors on either side of the hallway.  
  
Both women glanced at each other with a shrug, both jumping when the door at the end of the hallway swung open, admitting a petite brunette, who slammed the door behind her, walking their way.  
  
Trish stepped closer to Lita in the dim light. "Who do you suppose that is?" she whispered.  
  
The redhead wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I don't know," she replied.  
  
Suddenly, the brunette came to a screeching halt in front of the first door on the right, staring at it, apparently not having noticed that she wasn't alone.  
  
After a moment, the brunette let out a sigh. "She'll never know," she mumbled underneath her breath, and with that, swung open the door she was in front of, entered, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Both women looked at each other.  
  
"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked the blonde, still huddled close to her companion.  
  
"I have no earthly ide'ah," drawled the redhead.  
  
Blinking, Trish pointed to a door down the hall. "Let's try that one!" she exclaimed.  
  
Nodding her agreement, Lita voiced her aquiescence. "Alright. Let's go!"  
  
They headed down the hall, arm in arm, before coming to a halt in front of a door on the left. It was painted in a myriad of different sparkling colors, yet had no sign at all.  
  
"Well,here goes nothing!" exclaimed Trish, pushing open the door, only to drag her companion through, the door shutting automatically behind them.  
  
The two women stared at the sights that lay before them. The room was rather small by club standards, only about the size of a rather large bedroom. The walls were painted with a plethora of colors that sparkled underneath the disco ball light hanging from the ceiling, whirling. There were several paintings and pictures along the walls of faeries, castles, and beautiful women in formal ball gowns. Several people were busting a move on the small dance floor to the bouncy tones of Eiffel 65's "Blue". A small bar at the end of the room with a single bartender behind it, held the bright sign above proclaiming that, "A Dream Is Just A Wish Your Heart Makes". It made the crowded room take on a modern day fairy tale look.  
  
Both women looked at each other. "This place is just too weird," yelled the blonde over the music.  
  
The redhead nodded in aquiescence. "Whoever made this place has to be one strange person," she yelled back.  
  
The blonde turned to gaze at the dance floor for a moment, then back at her taller companion with a grin.  
  
"Want to dance, my queen?" she giggled, stretching out an arm to the redhead.  
  
Laughing, Lita nodded. "I would love to, my princess," she said regally, taking Trish's outstretched hand. "Lead on, Milady!"  
  
Giggling, they stepped out onto the dance floor, bumping into several people, yelling out their apologies on the way.  
  
As they reached a seemingly less crowded part of the floor, Trish made a mock bow. "After you my red queen!" she exclaimed.  
  
Giggling, Lita nodded and began bouncing about like everyone else, with Trish following her lead. The only problem was, there was so many people on the dancefloor, that everytime either one of them moved, they bumped into someone.  
  
After yet another yelled "Sorry!", the redhead suddenly grabbed her companion about the hips, and drug her up against her.  
  
Trish squealed at the sudden yank and stumbled up against her companion.  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled the blonde over the music, red tinting her cheeks in the dim light.  
  
"This way we don't bump into anyone but ourselves, yelled Lita, So no more apologies!"  
  
"Oh, yelled Trish with a shake of her head, Alright then!"  
  
They took up their movements up again, only this time, everytime either one moved, they brushed their bodies brushed up against one another, making Trish blush.  
  
In the middle of their dancing, the music suddenly changed to a slow sultry tune, making the two women pause on the dancefloor.  
  
"You wanna dance anyway?" asked Lita, noticing there were several women dancing with each other now.  
  
"Erm, Trish stuttered, I guess so."  
  
Nodding at the blonde, Lita reached out and put her arms around her waist, letting her hands rest on her hips.  
  
Hoping that her companion couldn't see the blush staining her cheeks in the dim light, the blonde slowly drew her hands up to wrap them around the redhead's neck.  
  
They began to move stiffly at first, then after a few moments, found their pace, moving their hips side to side against each other.  
  
Lita smiled down at Trish, and pulled her closer, only to wrap her arms tighter around her body. Trish blinked for a moment then grinned cheekily, pushing her body up against the redhead's, laying her head on her shoulder.  
  
Surprised, Lita blinked, then chuckled as they moved along to the sultry beat, their bodies intertwined with one another's, both women's eyes closing in that one perfect moment.  
  
Lita canted her head closer to the blonde's resting on her shoulder, breathing in deeply, getting a whiff of the blonde's citrusy scented perfume.  
  
(A/N: Citrusy! Get it? Hahahaha! I kill me! )  
  
Lost in the moment, the blonde's arms drifted downwards to wrap around Lita's torso, with a sigh, nuzzling close to her neck.  
  
Lita looked at Trish with through half closed eyes, her hands slipping lower, coming to rest right at the top of her cute little backside.  
  
Trish let loose a small gasp, her warm breath teasing the sensitive skin at the base of the redhead's neck and collarbone, making Lita shiver slightly.  
  
The blonde held her breath as she let her hands drop to mirror the redhead's previous movements, making Lita chuckle, vibrating against Trish's cheek. Giggling lightly, the blonde wrapped her hands tighter around Lita, rocking her hips up against her with the melody of the song as it slowly came to an end.  
  
Both women just stood there for a moment, before unwrapping their arms from each other, staring at each other with identical blushes on their faces.  
  
"Umm, murmured Trish, trying to act natural, Thankyou for the dance my red queen."  
  
Blinking, Lita glanced at the blonde, a smile slowly forming on her face. "You're quite welcome, Milady," she said with a slight giggle.  
  
"You wanna get a drink," Trish yelled over the noise of the loud technoish song that started playing.  
  
"Alright" yelled Lita, nodding.  
  
Smiling at each other, Trish's hand slipping automatically into Lita's, they strode towards the small bar at the end of the room only to bump into..  
  
Who or what did Lita and Trish bump into? What are Adam and Jay up to? Will Chris catch Xeny snooping? Will the petite brunette get into trouble for not going back to her post? Will anyone ever run out of doors to explore? Tune in next time!  
  
MidniteFlame: Thankyou! I'm happy you liked it!  
  
T-money1: I love the idea for the Jackie/Nidia story. I think I'm up to it! Do you?  
  
A/N: Weee! That was fun to write! What did you think of my little Lita/Trish lime action? Can't you just picture that actually happening? I can! lol There you are, almost a whole chapter of Lita/Trish numminess. In case you're wondering what the deal is with all the doors, remember, there are no rules there! lol It will be explained later on. I hope you liked it! My apologies for running so late, my muses haven't been as active lately. Bad muses! Bad!  
  
Christianmuse: Waaaaaaaaaah! Edgemuse: ::patented death glare::  
  
Oops. Hehe...erm..sorry?! 


	10. Petting & Good Advice

A/N: Dun own, dun sue. You know the drill. Sorry it has been a bit since I updated. It's been so hectic lately around here. I'll try to get a chapter or two up this week. Also, I am extremely pleased to announce that chapter 1 is up of my newest project. The pairing is Jackie/Nidia and is the prize for my contest winner T-money1! It's titled Flatires and Deadzones: A Blanket Scenario. ( Shameless plug! ) I hope you enjoy it   
  
'Alright, enough was enough,' thought Chris. He had brooded, and watched long enough over those two gorgeous creatures at the bar. Plus, that creepy feeling that someone was watching was getting worse by the minute. He ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, taking a swig of the last bit of his beer. Time to put his plan into action. It was time to go into seduction mode. No one had ever resisted him for very long when he was in that type of mood anyway. Nodding to himself, he took a breath, and let a smirk form on his lips, licking them lightly. The time had come.  
  
Xeny grinned at the determined look that had come about the face of her quarry. So, the time had come, had it? 'Damn,' she thought, as the blonde licked his lips.  
  
"That man is too hot for his own good," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Putting that thought aside as the blonde stood up and stretched, she let her gaze wander over the subtle ripple of muscles underneath his thin shirt. The game was afoot.  
  
A door opened admitting two blondes that hand their hands all over one another. An amourous squeak was elicited from the smaller of the two when his taller companion reached down and squeezed his cute backside.  
  
"Adam!" groaned Jay.  
  
Chuckling, the taller blonde leaned close to his lover, suckling on his lower lip, making him moan.  
  
"Soon baby, soon," murmured Adam, nuzzling the smaller blonde.  
  
"C'mon, said Adam, grabbing Jay's hand, Let's go find "The Attic" like the woman said before I throw you down right here in the hall and ravish you!"  
  
Unable to suppress a his laughter at his lover's words, Jay giggled, looking at Adam with dilated, lust-filled eyes. "That might not be such a bad thing," he murmured, leaning over to lick the taller blonde's collarbone slowly.  
  
Adam's teeth clamped shut as he took in a harsh breath, stiffening under his lover's touch. He let out a breath slowly, gazing at Jay with a feral expression, teeth gleaminng as he gave a light growl.  
  
"C'mon," Adam ground out, yanking on his lover's hand, dragging him farther down the hallway with determination and lust written all over his face.  
  
Jay just let himself be dragged along, enjoying his lover's animalistic behavior immensely. 'This, he thought, was going to be a hell of a wild night.' With that thought, he walked quicker behind his lover, a permanent grin plastered across his face.  
  
( A/N: Wild Adam? RAWR! )  
  
Chris turned sharply at the end of his table, making his way slowly past some of the other patrons, intent on his prey, when suddenly a sultry voice rang out from somewhere in the shadows on his left.  
  
"You know, you'd have a far better chance with someone else than you would with those two."  
  
At the sudden statement, he turned to stare into the shadows, his eyes narrowing somewhat, looking directly at...  
  
Who or what did Chris see? What are Trish and Lita doing? Will Adam and Jay ever make it to "The Attic" so they can fu-..er..have fun? Will this story ever end? Find out next time!  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short..my muses are leaving me. I'm running out of ideas. But, no worries, i'm sure after a few bouts of torture i can persuade them to come back again! Won't you?!!!!!  
  
Jerichomuse: ::cowers nodding emphatically::  
  
I thought as much.  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. Temptations & Interruptions

A/N: Dun own. Dun sue. I have to apologize for being abysmally late in updating. I just returned from a few days vacation. Though, it's good to be home, I'm missing my bit of fun in the sun profusely. I even have the sunburn to prove it, lol. Now, on with the story!  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"You know, you'd have a far better chance with someone else than you would with those two."  
  
At the sudden statement, he turned to stare into the shadows, his eyes narrowing somewhat, looking directly at...  
  
.........................................................  
  
...a curvy petite brunette leaning up against an unnocticed doorway on the other side of the room. He stared for a few moments, sizing her up. She had a smug kind of look on her face, and was also looking like she wanted to have him for dessert. Hmmph.  
  
"The name's Talia, and you are?" asked the brunette.  
  
( A/N: Bet you never saw THAT coming did you? Ha! )  
  
Talia smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. He was a hot one, and since she hadn't spotted a certain brunette bosslady, there was no reason not to play with him. After all, who could resist her? With a toss of her head she fluttered her eyelashes at the blonde Adonis come to life in what she hoped was a sexy gesture.  
  
( Is it just me, or does she remind you guys of a certain blonde jackass with the initials of Y2J, and man! She's gonna get in troubleeeeeee! )  
  
A brow raised at the sudden fluttering of eyelashes coming his way. Did the girl have something in her eye? Unimpressed, Chris snorted, dismissing her with the crooking of a few fingers. She was certainly attractive enough, but definitely not his type. Besides, he had his heart set on the two hottie bartenders. Speaking of which, how had she known he was watching them?  
  
"Chris," he stated bluntly. "And what the hell are you talking about? Who's them?" he said, playing dumb just for a lark.  
  
Talia cocked her head, her lips forming into a grin. "You've been watching them for more than a few minutes. You need to move on. Mozelle and Morgan are out of your reach, even for a prettyboy such as yourself."  
  
Incensed, Chris's eyes narrowed at the girl's matter of fact tone, and made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a snort, which was quite strange in and of itself.  
  
Talia just stood there with a cat ate that ate the canary sort of look and smirked at him. She ran a hand over her hip suggestively.  
  
"Now me on the other hand, I'm much more attainable. So why don't you just forget those two, besides she'd never let you have them. Just come with me and I'll take care of you if you--"  
  
Suddenly, Talia was cut off by a piercingly cool voice from the opposite side of the room, whose owner was hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Talia!" it barked.  
  
Chris couldn't help but notice the little brunette cringe at that interruption. Turning towards the voice, he could barely make out a dim figure in the shadows, a woman?  
  
"You forget yourself, Talia," the voice growled out. "You also forget your place. Do I need to remind you of it again?"  
  
Shaking her head emphatically, the little brunette swang open the door, ready to flee. Chris's brows knitted together in confusion. What was going on?  
  
"Talia," the voice said once more.  
  
Stilling her movements to turn to face the voice , Talia shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, gulping. Fuck! She was caught!  
  
"Return to your post," said the voice cooly. "You will be dealt with later."  
  
Talia make a sort of half gasp half sigh kind of noise, before taking flight, out the open door and shutting it behind her in a blink of an eye. What the hell was that all about? Chris turned back towards the pair of eyes and owner of the voice. What in the world was going on?  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Chris grated out, neither moving nor thinking about it for the time being. This was more entertaining that what he had been doing just awhile ago.  
  
"What's it to you ?" the voice rang out, amusement clearly heard in her voice. It was a woman wasn't it? He was pretty sure it was, since the voice had a rather husky tilt to it. He wondered offhandedly if she had bedroom eyes to match her voice.  
  
"Why the hell did you interrupt us? It was none of your business!" Chris practically yelled. Though he wasn't interested in the little brunette of a few minutes befor, Talia he thought she said her name was, that didn't give anyone any right to butt in on their private conversation.  
  
"Eeehhh," the voice rang out with a chuckle. "Try again."  
  
"Look, whoever you are, you can't just--"  
  
"Oh, but I can." replied the voice smoothly, taking on a colder tint. "Everything that goes on here is MY business."  
  
The shape in the shadows moved slightly, obviously standing to her feet, which just made Chris sputter in anger. The shadowed figure took a step toward the blonde, her arms crossing across her chest, her face still concealed by the dim light.  
  
"Look, you little bi-"  
  
"You might as well give it up, blondie. The little brunette vixen did have a point."  
  
Chris canted his head at this, still angry at being cut off. What in the hell was this bitch blabbering on about?  
  
"What the hell are you blabbering on about," yelled Chris, seething now.  
  
"I said Talia was right. You don't have a chance with those two down at the bar."  
  
"Look Bitch, I don't know what you're insinuating, growled out Chris, but I sure know whatever the hell it is, it isn't any concern of yours."  
  
There was silence for a moment, which made Chris smirk. He'd won this argument. He knew he would. Then suddenly amused laughter rang out from the not so far away shadows. The bitch was laughing at him! Why that...  
  
"Don't get so upset blondie," the voice rang out. "I only speak the truth. You would do well to recognise such a thing as that."  
  
That statement only served to aggravate Chris further. He'd had enough of this idiotic conversation! With a growl, he turned from the shadows and stalked towards the door to "The Tower", opening and stepping through, shutting it with a slam.  
  
The figure in the shadows smirked. She knew she had gotten to him. There never was a truly more beautiful thing than a decent mind fuck. To bad blondie hadn't realized she was playing with him. With that thought, she quietly walked towards the door the blonde had just vacated, opening and stepping through, closing it quietly behind her. The hunt was on. Too bad the blonde had no idea he was about to turn from the hunter in prey.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
What will happen to Talia when Xeny catches up with her? Will Morgan and Mozelle be caught by Chris's nefarious plan? Will Adam and Jay ever make it to The Attic? Will Trish and Lita EVER get it on? Tune in next time!  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's been a few days. Review please!  
  
MidniteFlame: A lime refers to a bit of sexual play though not much. Just kissing and stuff. Lemon is used to say there will be graphic sexual play. Citrus is just a lighter form of lime. These terms usually refer to anime fanfiction. But i like to use them too. So there ya go!  
  
T-money1: Surprise! It was Talia and not Xeny! Did I make you blink twice? Ha! 


	12. Fumbling In The Dark

A/N: Dun own Dun sue. Blah blah blah... I hope this satisfies everyone. Sorry it's so late. FF.net banned me for putting poetry on the site. Bleh. If you would like to view my poetry series in the works, it's featured over at Fictionpress.net now under the name FitsofRage. I just love cheap plugs, don't you? Anywwho! Onwards!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-[]- Flashback -[]-  
A few chapters ago...  
  
"You wanna get a drink," Trish yelled over the noise of the loud technoish song that started playing.  
  
"Alright" yelled Lita, nodding.  
  
Smiling at each other, Trish's hand slipping automatically into Lita's, they strode towards the small bar at the end of the room only to bump into..  
  
...each other with so many people around, which in turn made both women giggle nervously. They continued to the bar, ordering whatever drinks they could think of, grabbed an empty table and chairs, and sat sipping their drinks intermittentently between bouts of sporadic conversation. Their behavior was getting weirder and weirder towards each other, though neither would admit to anything.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Lita over the loud music.  
  
"Yeah?" Trish yelled back.  
  
"You want to go exploring some more?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool!"  
  
"Okay then, let's head out!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
The two women scrambled to their feet amidst the crowd, gathered their things, and headed toward the door with Trish hanging onto Lita's shirt so they wouldnn't be seperated. Winding their way through the crowd, they finally found the door and slipped through it, shutting it with a slam.  
  
"Geez," grumbled Trish. "My ears are ringing from that place."  
  
The redhead laughed at her friend, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Mine too."  
  
Giggling, the blonde poked her friend in the side, before dragging across the hallway to door across from them.  
  
"Want to try in here?" asked the blonde.  
  
"I guess so," replied the redhead. "It can't be any worse than anything else."  
  
Laughing the blonde shook her head at her friend in exasperation.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure now?"  
  
The redhead grinned. "Why? Did you see it?"  
  
Trish giggled at her friend's antics. "Nup. C'mon let's go!" she whined impatiently.  
  
"Alright! Alright!"  
  
The blonde smiled brilliantly at her for a moment, before dragging her through the door she held open. They both stumbled down the hall a few feet until Trish yanked open a door, pulling the redhead through, throwing them both into pitch blackness.  
  
"Errr, where the hell are we?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
Both women fumbled around in the dark, moving along the wall until, "Hey! That isn't the wall you know!"  
  
"Sorry," mumbled the redhead, grinning in the dark unbeknownst to her friend.  
  
Lita was silent for a minute or two as they walked along the wall in the dark. Trish, being her usual perky self, would NOT stop talking.  
  
"What do you think this is? I wonder where we are? Doyouknowif-"  
  
Silence echoed througout the dark room as the blonde was suddenly cut off by a hand.  
  
"You talk to much sometimes," quipped Lita.  
  
"Hmmph," muttered Trish from underneath Lita's hand. Suddenly there was a rustle of movement, the sound of a body hitting a wall with an "Ooomph", followed by the sound of tearing cloth.  
  
"Awww Man!" exclaimed Trish. "My shirt is caught on something!"  
  
Lita laughed and slid along the wall to her friend, her hands running along the side to find a lightswitch. Upon not finding one, she stepped toward the blonde, hands outstretched to reach for her. She expected to feel a hand or a shoulder underneath her hand, certainly not a warm and soft handful of the blonde's breasts. Shocked for a moment, Lita automatically squeezed making Trish's breathing hitch.  
  
When Lita didn't remove her had right away Trish's head cocked to the side as if to look at her in the dark. "Lita?" she questioned. What in the world?  
  
Trish was so offbalance at the moment, she didn't even protest when she was suddenly yanked and turned toward Lita, her back pressing into her friend's chest. A terrible ripping noise echoed through the room, as Trish's tank was torn in half and pulled from her body.  
  
"Lita!" the blonde exclaimed, What the hell are you-"  
  
She was cut off my a pair of warm lips that attacked her own hungrily, moaning into Lita's mouth when the redhead brought a hand up to cup her breast.  
  
A soft appendage snaked it's way into the blonde's mouth, mating with her own. A viscious yank had the blonde suddenly pressed up against the wall before Lita covered her with her own body.  
  
"Lita?" the blonde said unsteadily.  
  
"Yes?" replied the redhead calmly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Ravishing you," the redhead said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, okay. Just checking or something," said Trish, giggling nervously.  
  
"Relax," crooned Lita. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time. I'm not going to rush it now."  
  
Trish gulped dramatically, hidden by the darkness. "I..," she stuttered.  
  
"I've wanted this too," the blonde mumbled.  
  
That made Lita smile in the darkness. "Good," she murmured, grinding her hips up against Trish's, making the blonde moan.  
  
"Lita?" a voice rangout.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad I picked this room."  
  
A laugh echoed through the room.  
  
"Me too."  
  
................................................................................  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait. FF.net banned me. I'm back now, for a while anyway. I hope you enjoyed the T/L smuttiness. More to come next chapter as well as an update on the smuttiness that is Adam/Jay. Please Review 


	13. The Introduction of Power

A/N: I Live!!!!! At least for the moment. You know the drill. I dun own. If I did, Adam and Jay would be back together as the immortal E & C and shagging each others brains out on live television for all the world to see. I've been slacking lately, I'm going to try to step it up a bit. Hopefully, some longer chapters and more frequent updates will follow soon. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
-[]- Flashback -[]-  
(a chapter or two ago... )  
  
"C'mon," Adam ground out, yanking on his lover's hand, dragging him farther down the hallway with determination and lust written all over his face.  
  
Jay just let himself be dragged along, enjoying his lover's animalistic behavior immensely. 'This, he thought, was going to be a hell of a wild night.' With that thought, he walked quicker behind his lover, a permanent grin plastered across his face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so it was getting increasingly frustrating to behave as both Adam and Jay wandered down hall after hall trying to find "The Attic" they had been told about. For some unknown reason at the moment, it eluded them, that is until they heard a very steely, very masculine voice ring out.  
  
"What are you doing up here? This is off limits to guests!"  
  
The two came to a screeching at that voice, causing Jay to stumble forward into a set of sinewy arms.  
  
Jay simply just blinked as he stared up at the person who had caught him.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?."  
  
Jay's mouth dropped open as he got a good look at the person holding him. He had to be at least 6'7 and hand long black hair that fell down his back along with a set of piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right through him.  
  
"Hey! Yo-" began Adam.  
  
But, he was cut off by the man who had yet to tell them who he was. Staring down at Jay without a glance at Adam he chimed in.  
  
"Didn't your momma ever tell you it's impolite to stare, little boy?"  
  
Jay shuddered in the stranger's arms, shutting his eyes tight for a moment. That inflection seemed to go right through to the very core of him.  
  
At Jay's reaction, the man just chuckled, a deep resonating rumble that made the hair on Adam's arms stand at attention and Jay emit a tiny groan. This man, thought Adam, was dangerous. He reeked of power and strength and he wasn't at all sure he liked the way he was still holding on to his mate. So, he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Are you Dorian?" Adam spat out.  
  
The man's head slowly canted, and when I say slowly, I mean s-l-o-w-l-y. A brow raised at Adam, a smug kind of look coming about his face.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
Jay began to twitch. This man made him nervous as hell, and he wanted down!  
  
"Xeny sent us," Adam ground out. "If you're Dorian, she said to tell you to open up "The Attic" for us."  
  
The beginnings of a smile seemed to form about the man's lips as he spoke.  
  
"Did she now?"  
  
The man eye's narrowed a wee bit and he looked to first Adam, then Jay, who was still twitching in his arms.  
  
"Be still," he said to Jay in a commanding tone of voice, which, in turn, caused Jay to let out a squeak.  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
Alright, enough was enough. He wasn't going to let some muscle bound freak intimidate him or give orders to his mate any longer. Adam pulled himself up stiff as a board, ready to jump on the man to retrieve his lover, when suddenly he found himself being lifted as if he weighed nothing at all up to stare into the man's startling eyes.  
  
"Easy there tiger," the man seemed to croon. "Settle down and be a good boy or I won't let you into "The Attic." The man gestured to the set of double doors directly behind them.  
  
Adam bristled at his tone of voice. He was treating them both as if they were wayward children! The man, Dorian, set them both down gently to their feet, and turned to the double doors, producing a card from seemingly out of thin air.  
  
With a swipe though the door's cardlock, they swung open, revealing a rather large space. Dorian turned back to them and gestured with his hand.  
  
"There you are little boys, help yourselves," he said.  
  
With a growl, Adam snatched Jay's hand up into his own and stalked through the open doors, dragging Jay along with him. He squeezed rather harshly on Jay's wrist, making him yip as the doors shut behind them automatically with a mocking salute from Dorian.  
  
Suddenly, Jay found himself pushed up against a wall harshly which made him cry out, though it was cut off by a pair of lips taking his roughly. A hand held the little blonde in place as Adam ground his hips against his lover's, making him whine.  
  
"Adddamm," whined Jay.  
  
Snarling, Adam slipped a hand in Jay's shirt, ripping it off his shoulders, sending a spray of buttons everywhere. Jay's breath caught in his throat at the look on his normally gentle lover's face. His features were taut, and he seemed to ooze sex appeal as he looked at his lover with a feral sort of grin.  
  
"Tonight, you're mine," Adam whispered huskily, making Jay shiver.  
  
"I've always been yours," the little blonde softly whispered in an attempt to appease his lover.  
  
Adam's eyes softened at that whispered admission, moving forward to nip at his lover's throat.  
  
"Yes," purred Adam. "You always have been, haven't you?"  
  
When Jay nodded empatically, still a little spooked at Adam's noncharacteristic behavior, the taller blonde chuckled, nuzzling up against his neck.  
  
"It's okay, baby," crooned Adam.  
  
With a sigh Jay wrapped his arms around his lover, emitting a moan when a tongue bathed his collarbone.  
  
"C'mon," mumbled Adam lightly, removing himself from his lover for the moment, taking his hand, turning towards the rest of the room to see....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Woo! Wild Adam! I think I need a cold shower...lol! Hope this appeases the palate. Review please!  
  
T-money1: No, Xeny isn't a witch. lol But that would be really cool though! I'm so happy I'm your favorite author OFFICIALLY now! Yay! Go me! I'm happy you liked the limey action going on with Trish and Lita. About time, don't ya think?  
  
Darkprincess02: Wow thanks! Yeah, the club is really cool, isn't it? My Edge and Christian muses are fun to talk to, yes. But! Sometimes they don't EVER shut up. Perhaps you would like to babysit them while I work on the next chapter hmmm? I'm happy you like my Edge muse. And, per your request, I have brought him back to do an interview conducted by me down at the bottom. I hope you like it   
  
MidniteFlame: Yay! I'm glad you liked the Trish/Lita "scene" as you called it. And don't you worry, there is plenty of gratuitous smut to come. Because I said so! And don't worry, I wasn't dead. oO; I was just..not here!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following is a direct transcript of my interview with my Edgemuse. Sorry it's so short but, he apparently had better things to "do".  
  
Well, here we are!  
  
Edgemuse: Why am I here?  
  
Because Darkprincess02 requested it.  
  
Edgemuse: Why?  
  
Because she likes it when I talk to you.  
  
Edgemuse: Why?  
  
Because I guess you are supposed to be charming.  
  
Edgemuse: Why?  
  
Because...Oh shut up!  
  
Edgemuse: ::giggle::  
  
Now..::clears throat:: Edge!  
  
Edgemuse: Yes?  
  
What is your favorite position?  
  
Edgemuse: Well, it's when i have Jay by the hips and--  
  
I meant wrestling position!  
  
Edgemuse: That's what I was talking about.  
  
Oh. Continue then..  
  
Edgemuse: Well, I have Jay by the hips and I'm grounding into him and he makes these little noises in the back of his throa-  
  
Edge!  
  
Edgemuse: What?!  
  
Get out.  
  
Edgemuse: But!  
  
Now!  
  
Edgemuse: Yipe! ::zip!::  
  
I apologize to the readers for Edge's...fortitude. Yeah, fortitude.  
  
::hears moaning::  
  
::sigh:: Damnable horny muses... 


	14. Gratuitous Smut

A/N: Dun own. Dun Sue. And Look! Another update! Maybe my muses are returning to me. One can only hope. And until Vince McMahon gives me direct permission, I'm not allowed to play with these characters, unfortunately. But, all original characters belong to me! So, sit back, put your feet up, relax, and enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-[]- Flashback -[]-  
(last time.. )

"It's okay, baby," crooned Adam.  
  
With a sigh Jay wrapped his arms around his lover, emitting a moan when a tongue bathed his collarbone.  
  
"C'mon," mumbled Adam lightly, removing himself from his lover for the moment, taking his hand, turning towards the rest of the room to see....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
....what had to be the biggest bed either had ever seen. There were also a vast array of, well to put it exactly, toys, toys, and more toys. From handcuffs, to whips, to a basket full of condoms, dental dam, and little assortments of lube. Flavored, non-flavored, this place had everything it seemed, Including mirrors above the bed, above the sunken tub that had to be big enough for 4 people, and above the fireplace in the corner of the room that gave out great jumps in warmth. What you didn't see were the 5 cameras placed in hidden spots about the room. All in all it was weird. Neither of them had seem a thing like it, though, some had come awfully close.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Jay. "This place must have one of everything I've ever seen!"  
  
Adam's eyes just drifted half closed for a moment and he purred out his next words.  
  
"All the better to make you scream with pleasure, my dear," purred Adam in a tribute to Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
Damn, thought Jay, trying to abolish all those picture he'd conjured up in his head that had Adam as the "Big Bad Wolf" and offering to "eat" him. The little blonde emitted a low moan as his thoughts turned wicked,his eyes closing, flushing prettily.  
  
Knowing exactly what his little lover was thinking about, or at least, he had a pretty good idea, Adam let loose a growl, grabbing the little blonde by the arm, making him squeak amourously, led him over to the great big bed, and threw him down on it, making him bounce.  
  
"Adam," Jay whined in his need, looking for all the world like a little blond wanton, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with desire and half closed, tongue darting out to lick his lips, and back arched.  
  
( A/N: Rawr! ::pounces on her Christian muse:: Christianmuse: Eeeee! )  
  
That was all it took. Adam gave an amourous growl, and pounced!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back in the "Dark Room", it seemed Lita and Trish were having similar ideas as, several kisses, gropes, and pieces of clothing later, they lay on the plush floor in the dark. Lita currently hand a handfull of the blonde's hair, a hand cupping her breast, thumb running over her pert little nipple, as she nipped at her neck, making her moan.  
  
"Litttaaa," the blonde ground out breathily.  
  
"Shhh baby," Lita murmured, a hand slipping down to caress the soft flesh at her hip, making the blonde shudder.  
  
Mewling her pleasure, the blonde let her hand slide down Lita's back, her fingernails scraping her skin slowly, making the redhead shiver, and grind her hips into her soon to be lover's.  
  
The redhead's lips trailed down Trish's neck, nipping at her collarbone before leaning down to take a straining nipple into her mouth, suckling gently, before scraping her canines lightly over it.  
  
"Nnnggg" the blonde muttered deep in her throat, bucking her slim hips up against the redhead.  
  
Lita gave a heated glance in the dark toward her smaller lover, slipping a hand down to skim lightly over the soft flesh on the curve of her hip, the the inside of her thighs, until she had reached her goal, petting her moist folds lightly.  
  
Straining up against her, Trish made incoherent noises in the back of her throat, her fingers threading into Lita's hair, pulling none to lightly in her passion, which in turn, made the redhead wince slightly.  
  
Pulling the blonde's hands from her hair, she led them downwards until they rested at the apex of her thighs, making Trish jump slightly.  
  
"C'mon baby," murmured Lita. "Play with yourself for me."  
  
Emitting a groan, Trish's fingers stroked herself lightly, before delving a single digit inside her warmth, then two, bucking her hips up against her own hand.  
  
"Good girl," whispered Lita, taking the time she had now to divest herself of the last little bit of her clothing, her lacy red thong.  
  
The redhead then knelt before her lover, placing a hand that was feverishly stroking herself, replacing her digits with her own, making the blonde groan loudly, her now free hands coming up to knead the redhead's breasts, causing her to moan.  
  
"You're mine now," muttered the redhead, and with that, she pounced on the smaller blonde, pressing her lips to her's in a soul searing kiss.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the main bar, Chris was becoming frustrated with himself. Damn that little witch, he thought. Since when had he any confidence problems with himself? He could clearly see the two objects of his desire not to far away from where he was sitting, the male even was giving him a few heated glances that spoke volumes every few minutes. Though the female seemed to be not paying any attention to him, her eyes kept glancing off to the shadowy corner on the other side of the room. What in the world was so important that she couldn't pay any attention to him? He watched as the woman behind the bar leaned closer to whisper something into the male's ear, and stepped out fromt he bar, and walked over to the corner of the room just opposite him.  
  
Well, perhaps this was a perfect time to pounce?! If he couldn't have both, he was at least determined to have one. Standing, he set his shoulders and stalked over to the bar, flashing the male a dazzling grin.  
  
"I'll have a beer, if you please," Chris drawled,  
  
The male seemed to eye him heatedly, nodding, and turned to fill his request, leaning over accidently on purpose to let the blonde get a great view of his shapely backside, which in turn made Chris almost drool. Yes! he thought. He wants me! A grin played about his lips as he gave a toss of his hair. Well, who wouldn't?  
  
Lost in his own reverie, he hardly noticed the return of the female bartender, or the person that slid into a barstool a few seats down from him.  
  
Hidden beneath her hair, Xeny smirked as she watched the blonde drool over Morgan. So, he thought he had won, did he? Her smirk deepened. It only would be a matter of time now until she had him right where she wanted him. The time had almost come. Until then, all she had to do was sit back, watch, and wait.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Woo! I think that's my longest and steamiest chapter to date. Are you surprised I updated so quickly? lol Be sure to let me know what you think!   
  
Darkprincess02: Yay! Please take them! Get them out of my frickin' hair for a chapter or three. I'm sure you can find ways to..entertain them. Hehe! And yes! they finally made it to The Attic! lol  
  
MidniteFlame: Yes, Dorian is cool, isn't he? Adam IS overeacting, but don't you just love it when he gets all wild? Rawr!  
  
T-money1: You would think it would be their turn finally woudn't you, but ahah! It's everyone's turn! lol I'm glad your laptop is fixed! Now you can read my stories more! HuZzAh! And yes, I don't think I would want to run into Dorian in a dark alley either. That is unless it involved handcuffs, and whipped cream! Hehe!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright! You two are going to stay with Darkprincess02 for a chapter or two. She volunteered to babysit you for me!  
  
Edgemuse: I could do with a change of setting.

Christianmuse: ::bounces in place:: Yeah!  
  
You better be on your best behavior!  
  
Edgemuse: ::smirks:: Oh, we will! ::pets Christianmuse::

Christianmuse: ::purr::  
  
Oi. None of that! You want to scar the poor girl? I'll have to pay for her therapy!  
  
Edgemuse: ::frown::

Christianmuse: ::pout::  
  
Oh for heaven's sake. Fine. But don't do anything I wouldn't do.  
  
Edgemuse: Oo;

Christianmuse: oO;  
  
Okay..Let me rephrase that. Don't do anything stupid.  
  
Edgemuse: ::blankstare::

Christianmuse: ::blankstare::  
  
Argh. Just get out. Darkprincess02 is over there   
  
Edgemuse: ::smirk::

Christianmuse: ::pout::  
  
What?  
  
Christianmuse: whisper Can I have a hug?  
  
Awe. Of course, babe. ::huggles her Christianmuse::  
  
You are too cute...  
  
Christianmuse:: ::beam::

Edgemuse:: ::grin::  
  
Now get out of my sight for at least two chapters.  
  
Edgemuse: Sure thing

Christianmuse: ::noddles::  
  
Now!!!  
  
Edgemuse: Yipe!

Christianmuse: Yip!  
  
::zipzip::  
  
Finally...some peace and quiet...  
  
::doorslam::  
  
Jeffmuse: Xeny!!!! We're homeeeee!

Mattmuse: Yeah!  
  
::smacks forehead:: Argh!


	15. The Best Laid Plans

A/N: You know the drill. My apologies for taking so long to update. Real life once again interferes with my best laid plans. So, on with the show!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
-[]- Last Time -[]-  
  
Hidden beneath her hair, Xeny smirked as she watched the blonde drool over Morgan. So, he thought he had won, did he? Her smirk deepened. It only would be a matter of time now until she had him right where she wanted him. The time had almost come. Until then, all she had to do was sit back, watch, and wait.  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Chris continued to flirt with the hottie male bartender while sipping his drink but, was getting rather frustrated. It almost seemed like he was loosing his touch. Was that even possible? He barely registered that someone slipped into the stool beside him. His attention was on his quarry and damnit, he meant to catch it!  
  
A folded piece of paper slid over to him next to his drink. Chris glanced at the person next to him. A woman he surmised, though he couldn't quite make out her face with all her hair hanging about it. She probally wanted him. That thought cheered him up immensely. With a little more spring in his movements, he reached down to pick up the note on the bartop, unfolding it bringing it up closer to his face.  
  
"The bartender's name is Morgan.  
Thought you might want to know.  
  
-X."  
  
Chris's baby blues went wide after reading that. So, he was being noticable in his pursuit of the hottie, Morgan was his name was it?Well, it was none of her business! Making a face, he glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to him whatsoever, which threw Chris off balance somewhat. He had figured her to at least look at him to see what his reaction would be, and who signed their name as an "X"? Someone was obviously trying to be cool.  
  
With a dismissive sniff, Chris turned back to his prey when another piece of paper slid his way. What the? What was this, Junior Highschool? With a light sigh, he turned to pick it up, unfolded it, and began to read the scawled note.  
  
"If you keep acting like an ass,  
You're never going to get a piece of it.  
  
-X"  
  
Why that little! He crumpled up the paper in his fist and tossed it to the floor with none too little force. Who was she to tell him what to do? Or give him advice for that matter? He was Chris Jericho! The King of Bling- Bling! He could have anyone he wanted! Who the hell did she think she was? Why that little bit- His train of thought was cut off by a napkin slipped towards him.  
  
Great, another one. Hmmph! Chris snatched the napkin off the bartop with a snap of his wrist, obviously annoyed. What did the wench have to say now?  
  
"Stop getting angry.  
It was just a simple statement.  
  
-X"  
  
Bitch! Alright, Chris had had enough. Moving jerkily in his anger, he grabbed a pen out of his pocket, turned the napkin over, and scribbled a note. When he was finished he shoved it toward the woman with great gusto. If she hadn't reached out to grab it, it would have slid right past her.  
  
"It's none of your business!  
Leave me alone!  
  
CJ"  
  
He watched smugly as the woman read the note. She would get pissed off and leave now, he was sure of it. Then he could go back to hottie chasing. The body next to him began to shake slightly. What the hell? She was laughing at him! Well, he clearly hadn't expected that. It was obvious in the way his eyes widened at her. He watched as she leaned over and scratched out something on a new napkin and slid it toward him.  
  
This was getting ridiculous! He was not to be laughed at! Banging his fist down on the bartop, he snatched up the note with a flick of his wrist, almost ripping it two as he unfolded it.  
  
"Stop being a brat.  
It's just advice.  
If you don't start  
acting like Morgan's type,  
You'll never get him.  
Think on that.  
  
-X"  
  
A brat?! Him?! Why of all the nerve! She was the one who had started passing notes like she was still in grammar school! He turned toward the woman, eyes flashing angrily, to give her a piece of his mind, when he suddenly stopped. Type? His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Perhaps she knew more than she was letting? And why the hell wasn't she talking anyway? With a sigh, Chris sat back, running a hand through his hair. Alright, he would play her game, for now! Turning the napkin over, he scribbled out a note and slid it to her, watching as she picked it up.  
  
"Whatever.  
  
CJ"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes as he heard the woman chuckle. It wasn't THAT funny. Though, he was acting like a bit of a prima donna. He watched as she dug in her pockets to pull out a slip of paper, scribbled something on it, and passed it towards him. Sighing, he picked it up, and brought it up level to his eyes.  
  
"Good boy.  
Now pay attention.  
Lick your lips,  
give Morgan a bit of your  
best bedroom eyes, and  
order another drink.  
Whiskey Sour.  
When he hands it over,  
brush your thumb up against his.  
  
-X"  
  
Chris let out a breath, crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it to the floor. Turning towards the bartender, he made sure to catch his eyes as he licked his lips slowly, senuously. Letting his eyes drift half closed, his mouth parted to speak.  
  
"Could I get Whiskey Sour please," he asked huskily.  
  
He watched as Morgan's eyes seemed to sparkle, giving him a dazzling grin. Whoa, he thought. That smile is killer! It could power a third world country for a month!  
  
"Sure sugar," the man drawled sexily, giving Chris a little wink. "Coming right up!"  
  
He turned back towards the bottles behind him, wiggling his backside as he busied himself fixing Chris his drink.  
  
Hmm... Maybe that woman was on to something. Grabbing a napkin, he scribbled something quickly down and slid it over to her.  
  
The woman picked it up, brought it up to eye level, and read...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yee! Note passing like children they are! Fun Fun! Poor Chrissy, he'll never know what hit him..  
  
T-money1: Yes! It was a smorgasboard of smutty goodness! And yes, you spelled it right. Hehe!  
  
Darkprincess02: Yes! They are all yours. Erm..hehehe. Becareful of my Christian muse. He bites! I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time with them. Don't let my Edge muse talk you into playing poker though!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Jeffmuse: Xenyyyyy!

Shanniemuse: Xen! Xen! Xen!

Mattymuse: XxXxXxX!  
  
WHAT?!!?  
  
Jeffmuse:...

Shanniemuse: ...

Mattymuse::...  
  
WELL?!  
  
Jeffmuse: We missed you...

Shanniemuse: ::nodnod::

Mattymuse: Yeah..  
  
Awe..::huggles her wee muses::  
  
Jeffmuse: ::giggle::

Shanniemuse: ::purrrr::

Mattymuse: ::grin::  
  
I missed you too! Where the hell have you been?  
  
Jeffmuse: The grand canyon?

Shanniemuse: The Galapagos Islands?

Mattymuse: Cancun?  
  
Well, which is it?  
  
All: All!  
  
EvilTakermuse: ::glares::  
  
Shanniemuse: Eeep! ::Jumps into Jeffmuse's arms::

Jeffmuse:: Ooo!

Mattymuse: What the hell?  
  
I have no idea..He just appeared a few days ago! I'm not even sure he's mine.  
  
EvilTakermuse: ::snort:: That's not what you said last night, darlin'. ::evilgrin::  
  
Errr...Shut up!  
  
Jeffmuse: He's scary!

Shannie: ::noddles::

Mattymuse: He's not that bad..  
  
EvilTakermuse: ..::EvilGiggleOfDoom::..Hehehehehe!  
  
All: Aaaaah!  
  
Mattymuse:...I was wrong...


	16. Petting & Passing Notes

A/N: Holy #$! It's been forever. Sorry for taking so long, but I've been rather sick. I'm better now though. So, you know the drill. Dun own, dun sue, and the whole kit-n-kaboodle.

-- Last Time --

Hmm... Maybe that woman was on to something. Grabbing a napkin, he scribbled something quickly down and slid it over to her.par par The woman picked it up, brought it up to eye level, and read

* * *

"How did you know that would work?

-CJ"

The woman couldn't resist a blatant giggle, this was just too easy. Wasn't the blonde going to put up any sort of mental fight at all? It made her wonder about his trust issues. With a shrug, she grabbed a napkin, and began scribbling out a reply.

Chris glanced at the woman he'd been passing notes to like a teenager for the past ten or fifteen minutes. She'd startled him slightly when she giggled, as it was the first noise he had heard her make since she had sat down beside him some time ago. He'd been in the process of recieving his drink, a whiskey sour, from the gorgeous creature behind the bar, Morgan, when out of the blue, she giggled. par par At first he had lost his concentration and stared at her, then, he caressed Morgan's hand with his thumb as per her instructions, almost missing the secretive smirk Morgan as he gave Chris a wink. But, the real question was, did he smirk at Chris's little petting, or did he smirk at the woman's giggle. Either way, Chris knew he would have to be on his toes.

Narrowing his eyes at the bartop, Chris brought his drink up to his lips and downed it in one shot, letting the whiskey flavored drink work a slow burn down his throat and into his stomach. He loved the way whiskey felt going down, warming you up from the inside, if you could stand the taste of it going down or coming back up later on. par par Chris twitched as the woman slipped him a napkin with another scribbled note on it. Wasn't she ever going to speak? Was she incapable? With a huff, the blonde snatched the napkin up and brought it to his eyes. This immature game of written telephone was being ridiculous but, it was also the most fun Chris had experienced in a while, being so childish. It wasn't exactly something one got to experience to often as the harsh reality of life constantly on the road set in. Though, everyone tried to keep a light atmosphere, it was clear it was wearing everyone thin lately, especially Chris. So this was a welcome respite. With a little sigh, Chris began to read.

* * *

A/N: The following used to be missing from this story, but I said screw it and posted it up here finally. If wants to get rid of me THAT bad for a pithy lil sex scene, though scorchingly hot to read and write, then let them. So, in case I get smacked, enjoy it a LOT! Haha!

* * *

""Adaaammm," moaned Jay as he twined his fingers through his lover's silky hair. "Please!"

Adam chuckled, staring down at his mate, his eyes dark and dilated with passion. He bent his head to nuzzle his cheek against the smooth skin of his little lover's cheek, a hand reaching down to unclasp his jeans, tugging the zipper down teasingly slow, making Jay whine in anticipation.

"Shhh," crooned Adam, as he slipped Jay's jeans off his slim hips, leaning back on his knees to tug his lover's socks and shoes off one by one and finally tossing the clothing to the floor.

Jay licked his lips, lifting his hips up as Adam slipped his boxers off of him and to the floor. The little blonde mewled as his heated flesh was freed and exposed to the cooler air of "The Attic".

Relieved of his aching confinements, Jay stared up at Adam, his body flushed and trembling with need. Adam just stared at him for a moment, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Adam," Jay questioned at the strange look in his lover's eyes,"What is it?"

Adam leaned down to press his body, sans clothing, against every part of Jay's, making him wrap his arms around him.

"Pretty baby," the taller blonde crooned into Jay's ear. Jay flushed at his lover's heated compliment.

After all this time, Adam's compliments never failed to make his heart jump.

"Love you", murmured Jay, leaning slightly upwards to meet Adam's lips in a heated kiss that seemed to last for hours as the two caressed and teased one another.

Making his lover whine as he nipped at his collarbone lightly, Adam tilted his head slightly back to stare into the liquid depths that were his mate's eyes.

"Love you too," he murmured, watching as Jay's eyes seem to shine so much brighter after his whispered admission,"Always."

"Mmmnn" groaned the little blonde throatily, making his lover smirk and nip at his hipbone.

"Adam!"

Adam let his hands stroke over his lover's thigh, making him elicit a moan. He never did get tired of pleasuring him, relishing the little noises he made when he was lost in the throes a passion, the way his eyes glazed over and his face became all flushed. He shuddered, if didn't control his thoughts, this would be over all to soon.

Adam bent down to lick a heated path across Jay's taut abdomen, nipping at the muscles teasingly. Jay made a mewling sound, catching Adam's long hair in his fingers.

A pretty flush tinting his sweat-slick skin, Jay bucked his hip underneath Adam, his teasing becoming more and more frustrating. Groaning, he threaded his fingers more tightly into Adam's hair.

"Don't tease me anymore," he groaned in a bid to stop this pleasurable torture that was being availed on his senses.

Grinning into his lover's stomach, Adam bent his head, letting his tongue drag slowly along the length of the smaller blonde's throbbing tumescence.

"Oh!"

The taller blonde grinned at his lover's outburst, running the tip of his tongue over the head of the man's throbbing cock. Jay arched his back, loving the feel of Adam's mouth on him. Adam teased the little blonde with his tongue, before slowly engulfing him in the warmth of his mouth.

"Nnnn," groaned Jay.

A fist wrapped around the bottom of his lover's cock and began moving up and down with little side to side motions as Adam pleasured his mate. A hand lifted off a thigh to reach towards the dresser beside them, fumbling through a drawer until finding what he wanted. Adam leaned back on his heels, giving a long lick to his lover's cock before withdrawing, making Jay whine in protest.

"Shhh," murmured Adam, opening the little tube he had grabbed.

He squeezed a bit into his palm, warming it with his hands and reached for Jay, who bucked under Adam's knowledgable hands as they coated Jay's cock with the slippery substance.

"Adam!"

A toothy grin formed on Adam's face at his partner's cry. He bent and began to make a sort of strange snuffling noise. Blinking at his lover's odd behavior, Jay canted his head.

"Adam, what are you--," he began, breaking off into a cry as a tongue bathed his aching erection.

"Mmmm," mumbled Adam. "Strawberry flavored AND scented."

Jay murmured his approval, his fingers threading through the silken waves of Adam's hair as his partner quickly took him into his mouth once more, purring like a greedy cat who'd had his fill of a mouth watering canary, and in a way, he did.

"Adam," mewled Jay with increasing fervor.

He tugged on Adam's shoulders, desperate for a taste of his lover, sucking in a much needed breath when he complied, tasting himself on his lips, well, that and...

"Mmm," purred Jay as Adam nipped at his jaw,"Strawberry."

"Pretty baby," crooned Adam in between a set of hot, wet, soul-searing kisses that left the pair of them breathless, panting.

The little blonde wanton arched up against Adam. Simulataneous needy groans filled the room as throbbing erections met and slid against one another. Jay's lips gloried in the voraciousness of Adam's passion, liquid fire now racing in his veins at the feel of a sleek hard body against his own. Both were willing, undeniably hungry, insatiable prisoners to each other, wrapped up in a wave of pleasure that neither could deny.

A head bent, tongue bathing a pebbled nipple in slick heat over and over again. Crying out, Jay arched up against the hard body looming over him.

"Nnnn," mewled the blonde, on fire with a frenzy of scorching need.

"Need you," he groaned, arching up into the achingly hot crush of his lover's hips. Adam's knowledgeable hands had Jay reeling as his hot, hard mouth crushed his own in a series of torrid, wet kisses. Thrumming with mind numbing need, Jay ground his hips upwards into Adam's, making him suck in a breath.

"I want you like Hell," ground out Adam.

"Adammm," whined Jay. "Need you in me," he panted. "Please!"

With a growl, Adam flipped Jay onto his stomach and reached for the tube of strawberry goodness. Coating his erection, he shuddered, and leaned down to place a kiss on Jay's lower back. Squirting more of the strawberry slick onto his fingers, he began to prepare his lover for his entry, not wanting to hurt him in the least. Tonight, was all about pleasure. Adam smiled as his writhed under his practiced hand, arching off the bed when he teased him by gliding slick fingers over his prostate.

"Gah!"

They both panted for a moment, catching their breath. Adam crawled up onto the bed, laying on his back and grabbing Jay up to straddle him.

"Ooh," cried Jay, as felt Adam's aching cock grind up against his entrance. Positioning himself to his liking, knees on either side of his mate, Jay canted his hips slowly down, whimpering his need as he was filled by the scorching heat.

"Mmm," groaned Adam. "That's it, ride me, baby!"

The little blonde undulated his hips causing both of them to cry out. Jay began a rocking motion, Adam soon thrusting his pelvis upwards to the same rhythm. Jay leaned down to rest his hands on Adam's chest, pressing his lips to his partner's in a bruising kiss. A soft, wet, slick sound reached his ears above his own gasps and he squirmed at the erotic lewdness of it all.

Adam's pupils dilated with his all consuming desire, watching the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Flushed and slick with sweat, Jay pumped his hips up and down, licking his lips, now bruised with the intensity of their kisses.

Adam picked up a hand and brought it up to stroke his little lover's leaking cock, making him whine with pleasure. A thumb slid over the head, slicking the shaft with pre cum. Growling, Adam grabbed Jay's hips, his own pistoning upwards into the silky heat of his lover.

"Adam!"

Jay gyrated violently, hot, explicit dirty little words that would make them both laugh later, pouring from his mouth; moving, undulating, surging back and forth as soul searing pleasure tore through his veins like molten fire.

Adam wrapped his arms around the whining blonde, plunging a tongue into his sultry heat, mimicking his movements below. Mindless and frantic, harsh and desperate gasps fell from both of their mouths as they both stiffened in the encroaching mind blowing orgasmic bliss.

Jay threw back his head, writhing gladly towards his climax.

"'Adammm," Jay howled, bathing his partner's stomach in warmth with a final undulation of his hips..

"Arrrrrrr" moaned Adam, roaring his release.

Jay collapsed on top of his lover with a guttural moan that he felt all the way to his toes, which were currently curled in pleasure. His sweat slickened body slid against Adam's as he lay his head on his sinuous chest.

* * *

A/N: "sweat slickened" Haha! Alliteration should always involve sweat. ..that came out wrong.Oo;

* * *

Adam lifted a heavy hand to lay it across the smaller blonde's back, skimming across his vertebrae, making Jay shiver. He leaned up to press a kiss to his lover's head, relishing the feel of the smaller blonde's muscles still clenched enticingly around his cock. 

"You okay baby," questioned Adam with a pat to Jay's perky little backside. "Not too rough?"

A drawn out groan was all he got in return.

"I'll take that as a yes," chuckled Adam.

Jay leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Adam. Leaning down, he bit at the corded muscle at his neck. Caught by surprise, Adam bucked his hips making Jay let out a whine.

"Sorry baby," chuckled Adam. "Sore?"

"A little."

"Mmmn," rumbled Adam affectionately.

Adam rolled them over, causing Jay to squeak in surprise when he found himself flat on his back. The taller blonde pressed his lips to Jay's hungrily, devouring him for a moment, before very carefully, pulling himself out of his hot little lover. Jay moaned at the loss, as Adam collapsed beside him, then spooned up behind him, back to chest. The smaller blonde murmured his approval sleepily.

"Go to sleep, baby."

Jay nodded, turning his head to press a kiss to Adam's swollen lips.

"Love you," murmured Jay.

"Love you too, baby."

With that last statement of adoration lost on the wind, they both drifted off to sleep. A few moments later the only sounds heard in the room were light snores, the twirling of an overhead fan, and the surprise whirring of a camera watching over them. Unknown to them, someone had gotten quite the steamy little show.

* * *

A/N: Does anybody else besides me need a cold shower after reading that?

* * *

"Does it matter?

It worked. That's all

you need to know

-X"

Chris rolled his eyes as he finished reading the woman's note. What was she trying to be, omnipotent? He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her, then shrugged. She looked harmless enough, but Chris knew that looks could be decieving. par par Letting go of his shot glass to set it on the bartop, the blonde turned the napkin over to scribble something and slide it towards the woman, watching as she picked it up. He still couldn't see her face. He wondered what she looked like? The expressions she made when she was reading his notes? He wished he could see her, at least it would better help him gauge what she was really thinking and her motives. Then suddenly, like magic, his wish was granted as she tilted her head back to chuckle throatily, her dark curls cascading down her back, giving him a clear view of her face. You know, he thought, now that I think about it, she looks awfully familiar...

* * *

A/N: Well, the missing sex scene is now, well, unmissing. Is that even a word! How'd you like it? In case doesn't like it, well, I have copies for email if it dissappears later on. Haha! 


	17. Hot, Heavy, & Drunk

**A/N: Dun own, dun sue, blah blah blah. A question. I was thinking of a new idea for a storyline. What would you think of a Big Brother-esque type of reality show that involved wrestlers, fanfic authors, and fans that would be hosted by McMahon for a bid on the reality tv show genre? Just a thought that popped into my head last night.**

* * *

**"Ooo!"**

**Trish grinned at her lover as she moaned, taking the opportunity to push her over onto her back to take an erect nipple into her mouth, whirling her tongue around it.**

**She kissed her way down her chest to the constricting muscles of her stomach, stopping to dip her tongue into her bellybutton.**

**"Trishhh!"**

**The blonde slid a hand down the pale expanse of her newly found lover's thigh, using the tips of her hair to glide teasingly over her skin.**

**"You like that," purred Trish,"Is this what you want?"**

**Letting her hair fall from her fingertips, the blonde moved her fingers to stroke the redhead's hot core, making her groan.**

**"Yesss," murmured Lita, arching her back in pleasure.**

**Grinning, Trish stroked the redhead, bending down to place a soft kiss on her heaving belly, making Lita emit a growling type noise deep within her throat.**

**With a sudden twist of her hips, Lita flipped the blonde again onto her back, burying her fingers and head between her soft thighs.**

**"Lita!"**

**Lita didn't answer, letting her fingers and tongue do all the talking for her as her tongue lapped at the blonde's hot core, her thumb stroking her clit with fervor.**

**"Ohhh!"**

**------**

**Xeny eyed the blonde canadian sitting next to her with interest, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hand that was propped up by her elbow on the bartop. He seemed to be going about the right track now. She watched at he flirted with Morgan, all the the subtle caresses as he ordered drink after drink, the lazy bedroom eyes he was projecting. If she didn't know better, she would've thought he would be getting quite drunk by now. With a tsking sort of noise, she grabbed her errant pen, scribbling out a note onto the napkin, and sliding it his way.**

**Chris rolled his eyes, just when he seemed to be getting somewhere with Morgan, she had to go and pass a note. Swallowing a sigh, he picked it up while the bartender had his back turned, bringing it up to eye level.**

**"If you keep ordering drinks**

**so often, you're going to be**

**to drunk to continue your **

**seduction, Romeo.**

**-X"**

**Meddling woman, he thought, why couldn't she leave well enough alone? There was no one that could resist him in the end! Huffing at having to take his attention away from his quarry once more, he began to write, getting quite annoyed when he couldn't seen to focus his eyes properly. **

**Fuck, he thought. Was she right? How many drinks had he had anyway? Losing himself in thought, he began counting, losing his count around 9 when a soft hand gripped his elbow. What the? He looked down at the hand, following it up an arm decorated in bangles and leather, to the face of the woman beside him. Whoa! She had yellow eyes! Like a cat. Well, either that or his mind was playing tricks on him. He shook his head, focusing hard on her face.**

**"No more drinks for you dollbaby," Xeny whispered. "You're getting quite shitfaced."**

**The nerve of that woman! First she wanted him to drink, then she didn't. He wasn't drunk! Well, close to it anyway, but he would never admit it. He felt the sudden urge to giggle, but supressed it. Imagine, the king of bling-bling giggling in public. Blinking several times in succession, he looked at the woman, his head tilted off to the side in question. She was trying to help him score and all, which made him want to giggle again, but instead he just licked his lips lazily and spoke.**

**"Okay," slurred Chris drunkenly,"Maybe I have drank to mushh, but that still doesn't mean I needs your help anymoresh."**

**The blonde shifted on his bar stool, almost losing his balance if not for the hand that still clung to his elbow.**

**Grinning in amusement, Xeny shook her head. The blonde jackass was an adorable drunk, which tickled her to no end. Her thoughts turned suddenly to his other blonde companions from earlier, and her eyes softened slightly. **

**She cocked her head to lean closer to the blonde, her breath warm on Chris's ear. **

**"There's always tomorrow dahlin," she drawled in a whisper. "If you need to lay down somewhere, I can always alert your friends."**

**What? Did she know his friend? Blinking at the woman, he wrinkled his nose in thought.**

**"Do you know my friendsh?"**

**"I know everyone that walks through the doors downstairs doll," she replied.**

**"How?"**

**"I own the place."**

**Chris blinked at that. She owned The Zephyr? That was cool, he'd have to compliment her on the decor later. He hiccuped, smiling toothily at the woman now.**

**"That'sh cool!"**

**Xeny rolled her eyes at the blonde. Oh yeah, he was gone, especially if he was making conversation with her instead of eyeing Morgan. Speaking of which, she glanced over at him. He was watching them with a smug look about his face, which made her arch a brow at him. Grinning, he just blew her a kiss, and turned back to the bar.**

**A hand settled onto her shoulder, making her turn towards Chris. He was staring at her with a blank expression on his face. **

**"I'm sleepy," he mumbled.**

**Xeny cocked her head at him, reaching out to stroke his hair and face lightly, which made Chris close his eyes, emitting a purring noise. Shaking her head, she stood up.**

**"Come on king of the world," she drawled,"Let's go find you a bed."**

**Nodding at her words, Chris put his hands on the bartop, slipping off the stool and stumbling to his feet. A hand wrapped around his waist.**

**"This way little boy."**

**Chris murmured a slight protest at being called a little boy, but did as she said. After all, she wanted to help him get the hottie. Where was the hottie anyway? He shook his head to clear it. **

**As if knowing what he was thinking, she spoke.**

**"You'll see Morgan later doll," Xeny crooned at him, and with that, they were off, Xeny leading, and Chris stumbling beside her. **

**"Morgan," she called almost as an afterthough, "Do see that Dorian tends to Talia, she has caused enough trouble this evening."**

**Morgan grinned, saluted Xeny's back and rang out with a stunted, "Yes Ma'am!"**

**A yelled out,"Whelp!" was all he got in return.**

**------**

**Ruh Roh! Does Xeny still have her eye on Chris? Will Morgan tell Dorian about Talia? Will Talia get what she deserves? Tune in next time!**

**A/N: Yikes! I think this is my longest, hottest, coolest chapter to date. lol**

**darkprincess02: The note passing was pretty funny! Glad I could make you laugh And about that job...**

**T-money1: I'm feeling all better now, thankyou And yes things could turn hot n heavy for Y2J, you never know. A shower? I thought you would never ask ;**

**Midnite Flame: No death, I'm still alive! lol Guess what? Lita and Trish have continued! Yee! happydance**

**KazzaXTreme: Kind of? You're just full of contradictions aren't you? But thanks anyway, I think **


	18. A Change of Heart

"Come on now, " said Xeny in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "We'll get you somewhere to lay down."

Christ eyed her, wearily nodding his head as he stumbled on a stair. Bad stairs! They made him trip! He gave them a secretive kick as the woman helped him to the next step. Hah! She didn't even see me take revenge, he thought. Go me! Serves them right!

Xeny blinked as she watched Chris deliberately kick a step. What the?

"Err..C'mon darlin'. It's this way," she murmured softly, helping him make it over the last step. She wasn't sure if she liked this Chris. He had no witticisms to import, no snappy comebacks. She sighed lightly, it just wasn't the same.

Walking down the dimly lit halway, they came to a stop in front of a door marked "Personnel Only." Pushing the door open, she dragged the blonde in and set him down on a comfy chair.

"Stay there."

Turning, she walked to the couch, moving the cushions and pulling out the fold out. Rearranging the sheets to her liking, she turned back towards the now giggling Chris.

Chris was having a good old time watching the stars hop, skip, and jump around him. What? They were funny, dammit!

Well, at least the blonde seemed to be having a good time. With a shrug, Xeny set a hand on Chris's shoulders.

"Come along now King of the World. I've got a nice comfy bed for you to lay your pretty head on."

Chris cocked a brow at the woman. What was she still doing here? She made the stars go away! Which caused him to pout.

( A/N: Aweeeee... )

"Up you go," said Xeny, pulling him to his feet

Chris stumbled a bit, but allowed himself to be basically dragged over to the bed and sat upon it.

Xeny released her arm from around him, which caused an immediate reaction from the blonde. He fell backwards on the bed with a stuttered "oomph" and giggled as he bounced. Oh dear...

"Come on now. Time to go to sleep."

Chris mumbled something she couldn't catch as she removed his shoes and belt. Manouvering him into place, she sat him up to pull his shirt over his head and lay him back down.

"There you are blondie. Nice and comfortable." Apparently Chris emphatically agreed, making some sort of rumble while driving his face further into the down pillows.

With a slight chuckle at his behavior, she rearranged him so he wouldn't suffocate himself and pulled the covers over him.

"There you go dahlin', nice and warm." Tucking him in, she smoothed his hair back from his forehead. He really was cute when he was sleeping. With a quick kiss to the forehead, she turned on a lamp, switched off the overhead light and left him to sleep soundly. Her sigh seemed to drift over him as he fell deeper into sleep.

"Some other time lovely."

* * *

Has Xeny had a change of heart? Will Lita and Trish get caught in the dark room? Is Dominick listening in to Adam and Jay? Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

Aiyah! It's been so long. I had the sudden urge to write this out earlier today, so here it is. I have to make a big apology to those of you who have been waiting for this next chapter. I'm sorry I made you wait so long! Things have been rather hectic here these past couple of months. I hope you can forgive me!

* * *

Maurice Reco: Awe! I thankyou so much! And look! I finally updated! Hope you like it

tru kAoS: Thankyou! And I agree emphatically. Haha!

T-money1: Thankyou! Thankyou! But no sacrifices please! Although I will take cash. 

Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed your trip to Orlando! And P.S. I will updating your Jackie/Nidia story soon!

darkprincess02: Haha! I thought so too. And teasing should be outlawed! Oh! And the job!.. What would you say to being part of the security staff? Like Callaghan & John in Chapter 5 I believe, or ..Dorian in Chapter 13. He's my favorite Well, what do you think?

KazzaXTreme: I'm glad you enjoyed it..I think. LOL!

AbareKiller: Yes, it is the hottest! Hmm..he is at her mercy isn't he? Don't worry! I'm sure she wouldn't do anything nasty to him..yet.


	19. Latent Sensuality

A/N: Dun own, dun sue. All you will get is a few Wrestlemania's, an Op: Ivy cd, andmy tattered vinyl cover of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

* * *

A man walked casually along a hall, the strains of music from below wafting up to keep him company. The soft buttery leather he wore encased him like a second skin, showing off his undeniable attributes. Muscles rippled underneath his flesh despite his calm exterior, the perception of power undeniably attractive, and dangerous. A shrill noise broke the silence. Reaching to his buckle, he flipped open the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Dorian."

"Hello," drawled the caller.

"Morgan," purred the man, identifying the caller immediately. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Bosslady told me to call you. Talia's been acting up again. "

A great sigh fell from Dorian's lips. That woman would never learn.

"I'll take care of it, Morgan."

"Alright."

A silence hung in the air between them for a few moments.

"So," purred Dorian. "What are you wearing tonight, Lovely?"

There was a slight hitch in the caller's breathing.

"None of your business," he stated before hanging up in Dorian's face.

Dorian gave a great rumbling chuckle as he hung up the phone. He did so love to tease, Morgan especially. One day soon, that beauty wouldn't know what hit him. A feral sort of grin graced Dorian's features at the thought, which cheered him up immensely. With a newfound sense of happiness, his pace picked up, a jaunty sounding whistle echoing down the hall behind him.

* * *

A groan broke the air as the redhead leaned up to place a soothing kiss upon Trish's lips, letting her taste herself. The blonde panted lightly, her skin tingling with pleasure in the aftermath of their lovemaking. She gave a sigh as she stretched sinuously, thorougly satiated. 

Lita petted the blonde's hair, touching her face with a smooth caress. Trish nuzzled the woman's throat and shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her collarbone.

"Mmmn."

The redhead rolled to her back, bringing Trish along with her so that she was half laying on her, her head resting on her abdomen. Lita stroked the blonde's hair quietly as she rested, regaining her breath.

"When your ready, we should get dressed," murmured Lita. "Don't want to give anyone a free show do we?"

The blonde nodded to the negative emphatically making Lita snicker. Wrapping an arm around Trish with a contented sigh falling from her lips, the blonde curling up into Lita's warmth, she smiled.

"But not just yet."

* * *

A woman lifted a windowsill, allowing the cool night air to wash over her. Settling down into the windowseat, the soft pillows cushioning her body, she propped her now bare feet up on the ledge, relishing the wind that drifted over them. Bringing a cigarette up to her mouth, she flipped open her zippo, and lit it. She exhaled with great relish, obvious in the little sigh that slipped from her lips. 

Simply breathing in the night air for a few minutes as she rarely got the chance to relax, her head tilted, causing a riotous amount of curls to fall about her shoulders and over her eyes. With a breath, she blew the curls from her eyes and glanced to the right, towards to the lamp.

On the fold out, the blonde mumbled in his sleep, kicking his feet slightly. The lamplight sent a soft glow over his body, making him seem almost ethreal, throat bared, hair the color of cornsilk spread out like a halo around his head. A smile formed on her face. He really was beautiful when he was sleeping.

Exhaling the night air that filled her lungs, she tossed her cigarette out the window and reached for her phone on the windowsill. Punching in the number, she waited as it rung once, then twice before someone picked up.

"Morgan."

"Hello darlin'."

"Bosslady," the man drawled. "Is there something you needed?"

"Perhaps I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice," said the woman with a chuckle, speaking in low tones so as not to wake up her guest. Morgan gave a bark of laughter.

"Miss me?"

"Always."

"What's going on," he asked. "Blondie not satisfying your every need?"

"Hmmph," grumbled the woman. "I put him to bed."

"Oh, I bet you did," stated Morgan in a sly tone of voice. "Wear him out did you?"

"No, you silly ass," she said sarcastically. "He was drunk, so I let go to sleep."

"If you didn't need something, why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to know if you had spoken to Dorian and how things were holding up downstairs."

"That jackass," the man grumbled vehemently making Xeny laugh. "Yeah, I did."

"I can tell. Whispering naughty things in your ear again, was he?"

"He's a jerk," whined Morgan uncharacteristcally.

"Mmhmm," murmured the woman affectionately. "You sure you're not whining because you want his yummy body?"

"No!"

"You said that awfully quickly, my love," stated Xeny. "It reeks of denial to me."

"I don't want him!"

"Mmhmmm, sure you don't."

"Xeenyyy," whined Morgan, turning a one syllable word into three.

The woman giggled at her friend's situation. She knew what went on in his head. He would give in eventually, everyone always did when it came to Dorian. Her eyes narrowed somewhat. Dorian had better not be playing with Morgan. She wouldn't have that. The thought made her want to, well, do something of the illegal type, and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Alright, alright."

The man gave a dramatic sigh, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Everything's fine down here. "

"Good," said Xeny. "Inform me if you have a problem that needs my attention."

"Sure thing, Bosslady."

"Oh, and Morgan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't call me Bosslady."

The man laughed into the phone.

"Whatever you say, Bosslady."

"Morgan," she screeched into the phone before she could help herself.

The man laughed even harder, and with a minute click, the phone hung up.

"Asshole," murmured Xeny as she hung up the phone. Glancing over at the make shift bed to make sure she had not woken up her guest, and she had not. She turned back to the moonlit sky with a thoughtful expression playing about her face.

"When you wake up blondie, you're mine," she whispered. And with that, a smirk graced her face, an omen of things to come.

* * *

Ruh Roh! Will Chris escape Xeny's clutches? Will Talia make a run for it? I would! Will Trish and Lita be caught? Will Morgan succumb to Dorian's latent sensuality? Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

Hmm. Though not my longest or hottest chapter to date, I think I like it best out of all the others. It lets readers delve deeper into some of my original characters, to find out a little bit more about them, and what makes them tick. What do you think? 


	20. Sweet Nothings

A/N: I have a lovely bunch of coconuts!...Well, not really. I don't own. You don't sue. If you do, my Fluffy-kun plushie will eat your eyeballs! ...that will wake you up in the morning! Haha! Oh, and if anyone is wondering where the the rest of the sex scenes went well, let's just say I'd rather not be onthe site'shit list...again. ; But I wrote them out anyway. Heh! If you wanna ready their steamy goodness, email me! Ha! Take that! I'm advertising gratuitous smutty goodness! ...please don't hurt me!

* * *

Xeny smirked as she watched the two fall asleep in "The Attic" on the monitor screen. That had been quite a steamy show, which left her feeling quite turned on. Her eyes softened as she watched the two blonde lovers clutch at each other like one would a teddybear in sleep. With a final grin, she clicked the monitor off and lay back in her cushy chair with a sigh. Such lovely things they were.

She cocked her head at a slight rustling noise coming from a few feet away. Glancing over at the make shift bed, she watched as the blonde brought a hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes. A slow smirk formed about her face. It seemed her guest was awakening. She crossed her legs and arms and leaned back to wait. This was certainly going to be interesting...

* * *

Morgan hummed a jaunty little ditty as he bounced down the hallway on his way back to the second floor. He happily bebopped his way with each step, his leather clad backside shaking to the beat of his own internal music. He rounded a corner with ease and ran straight into a brick wall, causing him to fall backwards and onto his backside with a muttered "Oomph!". Rubbing his backside in annoyance, he glanced up to the brick wall. Blinking, he brought a hand up to rub his eyes and then looked up at it again. Nope, still there. Damnit! 

The wall gave a great rumbling laugh down at Morgan, and extended it's hand, which Morgan swiped away, stumbling to his feet on his own.

"You should watch where you are going, lovely."

Morgan just growled at brick wall turned man and the literal pain in his ass.

"Piss off Dorian!"

Dorian just chuckled at him as if it were all Morgan's fault he had fallen. With a swift movement that had Morgan crying out in surprise, he pinned the younger man against the wall, trapping him with his larger body.

"Get off me!"

"Now lovely, you know you don't want me too."

A blush stained Morgan's cheeks when he felt Dorian rub up against him, causing him to tremble. He leaned back until his head hit the wall as Dorian loomed closer toward him still. With the confusing emotions running through his head and body, the younger man stiffened beneath Dorian's gaze. The older manseemed to be everywhere, frightening Morgan.

"Don't," stuttered Morgan, lower lip trembling, face scrunching up as he would cry.

Dorian's gaze never wavered, in fact his eyes seemed to get even more intense, flecks of amber glowing in the flickering overhead light. He brought a hand slowly up to Morgan's face, making the man try to shrink away from him as he caressed the soft skin he found there softly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you lovely," murmured Dorian soothingly. "Don't be afraid of me beauty," he whispered. "Everyone else is."

Morgan let out the breath he had been holding, berating himself mentally for almost starting to cry in front of this man. Swallowing, he put his hands on Dorian's chest and gave a small shove. There was no way he could move him even if he wanted too. Dorian was just too...too...intense.

"I'm not afraid of you," Morgan stated boldly, thought the slight tremor of his body told Dorian a different story altogether.

"Of course you're not," the larger man stated compliantly.

Dorian withdrew from Morgan with a small caress to his cheek, almost groaning aloud when the younger man began to worry his lush lips with his teeth.

"I'll be seeing you later lovely," purred Dorian as he withdrew totally from Morgan and began to walk down the hallway. Morgan just blinked for a moment or two, still stunnedat being touched by the older man. Coming to his senses as the older man slipped through a doorway, he yelled after him indignantly.

"No you won't!"

Morgan scowled at the retreating back of Dorian. Damn him! Simply breathing for a few moments to collect himself, he turned to continue his way down to the second floor, a hand unconsciously reaching up to touch his cheek where Dorian's hand had last rested.

* * *

Will Dorian continue to stalk Morgan? Will Talia run away? Will Jay and Adam find out about the video camera? Will Christopher get molested? Ha! Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

Mmmm..I absolutely LOVE this chapter. The interaction between Morgan and Dorian is getting steamier. Don't you just love Dorian? I always compared him in my mind to a sleek but exceptionally strong jungle cat stalking it's prey, like a panther. Mmm. Love him. And Morgan...he's being manhandled and he's over 6 feet tall. Haha! That must grate on his nerves. Hope my musi don't take exception Oo; 


	21. An Understanding

Beinng loopy on antibiotics and cough medicine for Bronchitis can make weird thoughts float about in one's head. This is the result of one of those trips. You know the drill.

* * *

The sound of clothes rustling as they were put on in the darkened room interspersed with giggling, panting and kissing noises was made. Trish and Lita just couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves. A lone caress here, a fluttering sigh there. Finally getting themselves together, the newfound couple shared a soul wrenching kiss before the doorway and slipped through, encasing the room in darkness once again. The low whir of a video camera panning above the door was the only sound heard as the last remnants of the room's former occupants dissappeared.

* * *

A blonde stirred beneath the sheet's, curling into the warmth he found nearby. A hand caressed his cheek, pushing back a stray lock of hair from his face. For a moment the blonde nuzzled the hand, enjoying the feel of being cared for. Waitaminute!

Blue eyes popped open, blinking rapidly to focus his eyes. What the hell was going on? Chris pondered momentarily. Did he get lucky and just get too drunk too remember it? The hottie bartender maybe? A grin graced his face as he thought about him. Suddenly, a hand wrapped about his chin, jerking him about to look directly into amused yellow eyes. Yellow!

"You looked awfully smug with yourself there for a second, blondie," purred Xeny, looking rather smug herself at having the upper hand, "Want to tell me about it?"

Chris sputtered as he stared at the woman. What the hell? Why was she here. Who was she? Oh. It all came back to him in a rush making him groan and clutch his head. The woman from the bar. Passing notes like a teenager. Chris shook his head at himself. What the hell was he thinking acting like an overgrown adolescent?

"I wasn't smug," rasped Chris, his throat dry with all the consumption of alchohol he had done in the past few hours, "I was trying to understand what you were doing here with me and where I am exactly."

A shift in the bed was made as the woman reached to grasp behind Chris's head, brandishing a glass full of sparkling water.

"Here, drink this," said Xeny, and at the blonde's look she chuckled throatily. "Don't worry, it's just water, and as for where you are, you're in my office."

"Oh," stated Chris, gulping down the water like it was going out of style. Damn but that did taste good.

"You got so stumble drunk earlier and wanted to sleep, so here you are," said Xeny, looking at the blonde almost like she wanted to have him for dinner.

(( A/N: For dinner. Haha! ))

"Ahh," said the blonde, nodding his head then regretting it profusely, his skull felt like someone was taking a hammer to it.

"Here," said the woman, proferring up two pills to the blonde, " I'm sure you're head feels like a marching band is playing in it."

Chris grabbed them from her with a nod and downed the pills and last of the water in one large gulp.

"Thanks," murmured the blonde.

A sliding caress of his hair and a murmured "Your Welcome" was the only reaction he recieved.

Blinking, Chris smirked immediately. Perhaps he and the woman had...?

"Don't smirk," smarmed Xeny, "We didn't do a thing."

Damn, thought Chris. So much for that theory. But why was she still hanging around if they hadn't? At his questioning look, Xeny smirked, eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"Oh, I didn't say we wouldn't, blondie," purred Xeny, "But that hasn't happened ...yet."

Chris's eyes widened at her matter of fact statement. Bold minx. She was staring at him like she was a starving man and he were her next meal. Which kinda was funny if you thought about it.

"Go back to sleep, blondie, " stated Xeny suddenly, patting the blonde lightly on his head almost affectionately, "You're not up too anything right now."

Chris scowled at that statement, smarming his reputation indeed. Just because it was probably true didn't mean anything. Though, the soft look in her eyes made him pause in his mental raving.

"Go on, dahlin'," she murmured, "I'll stay with you a while longer, get some sleep now."

Blinking, Chris yawned as if suddenly realizing how tired he actually was. With a mental shrug, he snuggled back down under the sheets, pulling the coverlet up so it almost hid his face. Dozing off, Chris faintly felt the soft warm caress of a hand on his face before drifting off again to sleep.

* * *

Morgan stomped down the hallway and opened the door in front of him, the soft sounds of the main bar greeting him. After giving several casual greetings, fending off a few pairs of hands, and yelling at one drunken customer, he finally slipped behind the bar only to be greeted by his sibling smirking at him.

"You've had another run in with Dorian, haven't you, Morgan, " questioned Mozelle, a knowing look playing about her face.

"Yeah, yeah, " groaned Morgan, hating the all knowing look his sister was giving him.

Mozelle suddenly giggled, her smirk increasing ten fold. Scowling at his sister, he turned toward the bar, ignoring her antics blatantly. A few minutes past before either spoke again.

"You know, Dorian scares me, Morgan, " began Mozelle, mentally shifting herself into protective sister mode, "He scares most everyone, but I think he has an affection for you."

"Despite what everyone thinks, brother, " Mozelle continued, "Dorian has to be a good man, or else the bosslady wouldn't have asked him to join us here, and besides, you think he's hot anyway."

"No I don't, " Morgan sputtered, denying that he thought the man sexy vehemently.

"Yes, you do," smiled Mozelle, "The question is, are you afraid to do something about it?"

Morgan sighed. Damn her. She always did know too well what he was thinking. Wishing he could talk to Xeny, it must have shown on his face, for the next words out of Mozelle's mouth were of that nature.

"She's got that blonde in her office, Morgan, " consoled Mozelle, "But, after he's settled I'm sure you'll be able to talk to her."

Morgan sighed. She was right. The only thing was, would he be able to do whateverXeny suggested? Or would he chicken out. A hand came up to rub his temple. He was getting such a headache.

"No worries, bro, " said Mozelle, patting Morgan's back affectionately, "It'll work itself out in the end, it always does around here."

"Yeah," stated Morgan, voice muffled against his hand, "I hope so."

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well. It seems I live AND The Zephyr lives. Well, La di da!  
What do you think of the continual interaction between Morgan and Dorian? Aren't they yummy! Hopefully more to come soon.

* * *

Tador: Wow! Thankyou for the compliment. You mean someone actually told you my writing was good? Haha! What were they thinking I wonder!

AbareKiller: Hey! It is you! And yes, it has been a longgggggg time. All the more reason for me to love you now. lovelovelove> Hehe!

Maurice Reco: Awe. Thankyou very much for the compliment. Don'tcha know that's how I roll? LOL

T-money1: Hey, Hi, Yo, and Wasssuppppp! lol I'm glad to hear from you too! It's been too long, don'tcha think?

forever changed: Megz, my main security momma, what's happening? LOL Yes, damn the PTB, they sure do suck. My offer does still stand for your participation in this story. How do you feel about being Dorian's second in command? And yes, Dorian and Morgan are fast becoming my favorite pair as well. Poor Morgan, he'll never get away now! LOL

Anonymous reader 1: I'd let you take care of my muses darlin, but they have flown the coop and are on a last minute flight to bermuda. I hope Jeff doesn't make trouble in the Devil's triangle. Who know's when they might pop back up!

Anonymous reader 2: Look Chapter 21 is up per your request! And yes, The Zephyr would make an awesome club one day. I'm working on the schematics for it's layout every chance I get. Now, if only I had a liquor license and oodles of cash. Damn the Powers That Be!


	22. Phone Calls in the Dark

Dun own. Dun sue. It's been a hella few months. Hurricane season in Louisiana. Bleh.

* * *

One thing above all about the woman who lay beside the softly snoring blonde was that she kept her word. A hand glided across the blonde's hair, tousled now with his minute movements in sleep. It had been about half an hour since the blonde previously had awakened. With a last soft petting motion to his hair, she rose quietly from the fold out bed, grabbing her cell phone from the sidetable and exited the room with a soft click of the closing door. 

Xeny pressed a few numbers on her cell until it began to ring. After two, someone picked up.

"Dorian."

"Dorian, my love," purred Xeny as she walked down a hallway, "How goes the hunt?"

Dorian chuckled into the phone.

"It goes," he replied.

"Mmhmm," murmured Xeny.

"You know," she continued, "I'd hate to think you were playing games with my lovely boy as you so often do with everyone else. It would make me feel, well, let's just say, it better not be what you're doing, or you won't like the consequences."

"I'm not playing with him, Xeny," replied Dorian, sighing, "He's just so stubborn!"

The woman's laugh echoed down the hallway.

"Yes, I know," she replied, "but patience is a virtue you'd do to remember, darlin'."

"I have patience aplenty," Dorian smarmed.

"Go easy, my love," said Xeny quietly, "You know Morgan has yet too play those sorts of games you are so good at."

A pause in conversation was made.

"Yes," quietly replied Dorian, "I know."

"Don't lose hope just yet," stated Xeny, "He'll come around."

"Ahh," sounded Dorian, "Going to put him on the right track, are you?"

The woman smirked against the phone.

"Yes," she replied, "the right track, but I will not push him into your arms for you, my love."

"I didn't expect you too," replied Dorian.

"Just go slow, Dorian," remarked Xeny, "He's brand new to this game."

"I will, love."

"Good boy," giggled Xeny, "Now be a pet and ring me when you find Talia, won't you?"

"Of course," replied Dorian.

"Until then darlin',"stated Xeny, blowing kisses at the phone.

There was laughter from the recipient for a moment.

"Until then, love."

A soft beep was made by the phone to signal the end of the call. Smiling, Xeny hit the end button and dialed once more.

Ring. Ring. Rin-

"Morgan here."

"Brat, meet me by personnel in 10 minutes won't you?"

"Sure, Xeny," stated Morgain, "I've been wanting to talk to you about-"

But he was cut off.

"Dorian. I know, love. That's why I asked you too meet me. So, be a pet and have Mozelle make me a vodka sour and come and see me, won't you?

An almost-giggle from the other end.

"Sure," replied Morgan, "Whatever you say, sugar."

"See you in 10," stated Xeny and pressed the end button.

Well, there was only one more thing to do before meeting Morgan. Check on blondie. Humming, she turned about, and made her way back down the hall to her office.

* * *

Trish and Lita had made their way back to the main bar.They settled upp on stools and flashed both bartenders a grin, their hands clasped just beyond sight, below the counter. 

Mozelle greeted their return with a smile.

"Find what you were looking for?"

Both women grinned at her, nodding in sync.

"Yep," they replied in unison.

"Good," replied Mozelle," So, what can I get you ladies."

"Two beers," stated the redhead.

"Coming right up," said Mozelle.

Just then, with a minute beep, Morgan closed his cell phone and turned about.

"Hello again ladies," he stated with a smile.

"Mozelle," he continued, "I'm meeting the bosslady in 10 at personnel, she wants you too make her a vodka sour."

"Alright," replied Mozelle, setting two beers down in front of the redhead and blonde.

They both stated their thanks and paid the woman, clinking beers before they drank.

Mozelle went about making the requested drink, topping it off with a green olive. She turned and handed it to Morgan.

"There you are," she began, "Don't spill, and remember what I said before. Talk to Xeny about it."

"I won't spill it," Morgan huffed, his face taking on a more serious look after a moment, "And I will, thanks."

Mozelle nodded and gave her brother a smile and a wave.

"Off with you now," Mozelle said, making a shooing motion with her hand.

Morgan grinned and gave her a little wave, turning to make his way through the surging crowd and out of sight.

"She'll set him right," murmured Mozelle.

Her attention turned back to the two women at the bar.

"So, Ladies," she began, "Tell me how things went and what you found."

Trish and Lita grinned respectively, and began to speak.

* * *

Two blonde men cuddled up next to each other were close to waking. The first had a posessive hand on the other. The second was curled into his side, head laying on the first's torso, using him for a pillow. 

Eyes were opened slowly, blinking a few times. Adam glanced down at his mate, an affectionate smile taking place on his face. How he loved him. A hand rose to sweep back the hair from Jay's face, a soft kiss to his head.

Content to just lie there watching his lover sleep, Adam cuddled Jay closer to him, relishing his nearness, as his eyes drifted shut once more.

* * *

Well, it's been a few months. I hope I still have it. What do you think?

* * *

iluvcena89: I agree about the sexual scenes. I'm going to be updating them soon. So, look for it! 

forever changed: Yes, being sick did suck. But, the hurricanes frying my computer and having to get it fixed sucked even more. Well, I'm glad Morgan has your permission to do whatever Xeny tells him too. lol Yes, they were teases. Consider this new installment a full chapter read. And, jeezum, stay in one sn for a while won't you? You never know, I might have to IM you about stuff for the next chapter muh main security momma!

T-money1: Awee, thankyou! Yes, It's nice to see me still alive isn't it? lol I don't think poor Chrissy is gonna die of blue balls. Don't think that Xeny hasn't still got him in her sights. Woman are made to multitask you know. LOL And, awe, You don't like Morgan and Dorian? I might have to pout.


	23. Conversations in the Key of D

I'm apprently in the mood to write. Look, a new chapter already! I've been going back through my previous chapters, they're all out of whack. So, they're fixed now. No more continuity screwups. Thanks goodness!

* * *

A brunette peeked through a crack in the doorway at the blonde. He was still sleeping soundly, a hand wrapped around a pillow. With a smirk, the brunette quietly closed the door and turned about to wait for Morgan.

* * *

It had been stupid of her to challenge the older woman for the blonde. She knew that now. What Xeny wanted, Xeny got. She knew a good talking too was probably headed her way. With a sigh, Talia entered the coat check room to await the visit she knew surely was too come. Who would it be this time? Mozelle? No. Morgan? Definitely not. Dorian? A slight shiver overtook her body at the thought. That man gave her the creeps. Not that he'd ever been cruel to her, he was just too intense for her liking. Talia knew Xeny had affection for her. After all, who wouldn't? A smirk crossed her face at that thought. She did care for the older woman, but she knew she had overstepped her bounds. With a sigh, she flung herself onto an empty chair behind a counter and prepared herself to be berated. It was tough being her sometimes.

* * *

Dorian had other things on his mind as he rounded a corner. Morgan, of course, was at the top of his list. A smile graced his handsome face at the thought of him. Morgan was a complex creature, but he did like a challenge. He had wanted the quiet dark haired boy, no, man since he had first laid eyes on him. Though, Xeny's words kept running through his mind at mach speed. Exactly how new was he to this that she was intimating? He knew the young man seemed inexperienced with men, practised flirt or not. What if he was still? Well, he would cross that bridge when they came to it. Dorian's eyes seemed to shimmer at the thought of being Morgan's first. The first to touch him, the first to guide him in the art of making love to a man. He looked down at his leather clad erection and snorted. Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, shall we.

He rounded another corner and came to a stop in front of the door that lead to Talia's coat check room. The chit had to be in there. He had searched every other place in the damned vicinity. He really did not feel like berating Talia now. He wasn't in the mood to yell. With a sudden roll of his eyes heavenward, he knocked on the door.

"Lord, give me strength."

* * *

Morgan on the other hand, had thoughts careening about in his head upwards and sideways. Jumbled and fragmented, it was hard to concetrate on any one thing. But, they all had one thing in common. Dorian, was in every fragment of them. His head seemed to spin as he thought of the man. Nervously, he began to nibble on his bottom lip. Whatever Xeny was going to say to him, was making him extremely fidgety. But, she usually knew what she was talking about. Letting a sigh spill forth, he rounded a corner and stared down at the figure leaning against the wall. Her eyes seemed to burn. Morgan gulped, mumbling something under his breath about know-it-alls, and called out a greeting to the woman.

"Hello, Bosslady."

"Hello, Brat, I've been waiting for you."

Automatically, the younger man ran up to the woman and wrapped his arms around her. Xeny embraced Morgan, rubbing his back soothingly. This boy's brain, she thought, was definitely in overdrive.

"It's alright, my love," soothed Xeny,"I promise, it's going to be fine."

Morgan buried his face in the crook of the older woman's neck, something he only did when something was really bothering him. Apparently, Dorian qualified him to some comfort. Personally, Morgan preferred it that way. Xeny whispered a few murmured nonsensical phrases to the younger man, a hand reaching up to caress his face, running her fingers through his silky hair. Morgan sighed at the pleasant sensations, relaxing against her. Sometimes, no matter what anyone said, or how ridiculous it must look, this is what he truly craved when upset. And Xeny, bless her heart, was more than willing to give it to him.

"S'alright," the woman murmured, a warm caress to his hip following.

"I'm okay," came the muffled reply.

"Good, pet," mumbled Xeny, a kiss now pressed to the man's forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, Morgan more than willing to take what Xeny was willing to give him in the ways of comfort. Finally, two dark heads leaned back from each other. Two pairs of eyes locked onto each other. After a few moments, Morgan blurted out something.

"I like him," Morgan exclaimed, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

A pair of yellow eyes seemed to darken with mischief.

"I know you do, love," began Xeny, "And he seems to be enthralled with you."

This statement from her of course made Morgan blush even harder, which in turn caused Xeny to chuckle warmly at him.

"You are so obvious, Morgan," stated Xeny, "I know you, and you, pet, have got it bad."

Morgan huffed at that, but didn't deny it.

"I know," he replied in a small voice.

Xeny petted his soft hair soothingly before she spoke.

"Do not worry, my love," she began, "You know, I prize you and your sister above all, I would not let anything untoward happen to you. Dorian is serious, if that's what you're worried about."

Morgan nodded slowly, as if still unsure himself.

A hand grasped his chin, moving his head upwards to look into a pair of clear eyes the color of whiskey.

"It's natural to be uncomfortable with it, pet, but don't let your fears take control of you so completely," she stated.

"It's hard not too," Morgan said quietly, he was never able to lie to her.

"Tale it slow, let it build, grow. But don't turn your back on Dorian if he is what you truly want, bebe'," Xeny murmured.

Morgan inhaled deeply, the smell of jasmine that always seemed to cling to her calming his fears, before slowly letting out his breath. The decision had been made.

"Alright," Morgan began, "But where do I begin?"

"Ahh," stated Xeny, caressing the brunette's face, "It's always best to start at the beginning."

Morgan chuckled, "Yes, it is."

"Do you want me to speak to Dorian for you?"

"No, I'll do it," mumbled Morgan. That was definitely not a conversation he was looking forward to having. His stomach was doing flip flops at even being close enough to speak to the older man again.

Xeny laid a placating kiss on the man's lips, lingering for a moment before releasing.

"You, my love, are a brave soul."

He preened a moment. "Thanks, bosslady."

"Little shit."

His laughter was a tension breaker, rolling out of him in waves. It was just what he had needed.

"Get back to work, brat. I'll speak again with you later. I have business to attend too," stated Xeny with a smirk.

"Business, eh. I'll let that one go," said Morgan, grinning goofily, turning to leave.

A hand grasped his sleeve, forcing him to stop in his tracks. He turned to look back at Xeny.

She gave him a dazzling smile, the 100 watt one she saved for special occasions.

"Remember what I said, my love. Let it grow. I'll be here if you need me."

"I will. Thanks."

"Anytime."

They shared a look of warmth and affection, before turning in opposite directions.

"I'll see you later, pet," said Xeny, "Give Dorian a kiss for me."

Morgan blushed hotly.

"Hmmph, give your blonde some tongue for me then," snarked Morgan.

The woman's eyes seem to darken and burn.

"Oh love, I intend to."

With that she sashayed off back down the hallway to her destination.

Chuckling, Morgan turned on a heel and hit the stairs. Dorian would have to wait. It was back to the grindstone. ..For now.

* * *

Review! 


	24. Winding Down

A scowl formed on Dorian's as he stalked down the dimly lit hallway. His so-called 'talk' with Talia had not gone quite as well as it could have. Still, it could have been worse he supposed. That chit could drive the patience of a saint. But, he had bigger fish to fry now, namely one Morgan Baptiste. A slow smile built as he thought about his cute prey. He was trying so hard now it seemed. However, Dorian had one thing on his side, patience. Smirking to himself, he turned a corner. He already knew the outcome of this venture of course, but the chase was what it was all about. A predator taking stock of his prey before pouncing. Poor Morgan, he would never know what hit him.

--

A pattering of light knocks sounded, the old shave and a haircut two bits.

"Come in."

A door opened to reveal one smirking Mozelle Baptiste.

"Hello my love, come to give us a report have you," the voice murmured.

"But ah've course, Bosslady."

The figure on the bed proceeded to give Mozelle the Evil Eye(tm).

"As I've told your brat of a brother, don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Bosslady."

"Insolent brat, come and give us a kiss."

Mozelle grinned at that and strode without qualms up to where two figures were reclining on a bed, one asleep, the other awake. Leaning down, lips touched lips, lingering for a moment.

"Where's my vodka sour, hmm?"

"You drink too much," stated Mozelle with zeal.

Xeny sighed, eyes closing for a moment before she replied.

"You meddle too much, pet."

A blatant glance at the other figure on the bed was made before Mozelle turned her gaze back to Xeny, an eyebrow raised.

"Stop meddling, he's cute, and speaking of, the two woman, how are they making out?"

"Perfection."

"Wonderful," said Xeny,"now get off my hand, I'm losing feeling in it."

A rustle of movement then, "You take all the fun out of cuddling."

A throat cleared, amusement dancing in Xeny's eyes.

"Damn my devious ways of wanted blood to circulate, I shall repent ever more I'm sure."

Mozelle giggled softly.

"Now, report girl."

"Talia has been dealt with, which I have to tell you, Dorian did blatantly NOT enjoy."

Xeny smirked,"I'm sure he didn't."

"Everythings quiet tonight, though, Morgan is jittery as all get out."

"I suspect so."

A narrowing of eyes came as Mozelle looked at Xeny but as she opened her mouth to speak, the blonde sleeping beside Xeny moved slightly, murmuring in his sleep. Mozelle's eyes went wide as she watched a hand go out to stroke along long blonde hair.

"Xeny," Mozelle began.

"Don't," was said. A rather flat statement. A sigh slipped from Mozelle's lips.

"Fine."

A hand shot out too wrap a fist in Mozelle's hair, pulling her down to Xeny's face. A tongue slipped from her mouth to flit along Mozelle's lips, Mozelle's breath hitching when a hand firmly slipped under her shirt to cup her bare breast.

"You taste like rum, pet, stop getting John to sneak you those frou-frou drinks you like so much," purred Xeny.

Her hands withdrew with the caress of cheek and bare flesh making Mozelle shiver.

"Is there anything you don't know," questioned Mozelle teasingly.

"How to get your brother to stop freezing everytime Dorian comes within shouting distance?"

A frown graced Mozelle's features at that bald statement.

"Don't worry so pet, everything will work out, you'll see."

"If you say so, Bosslady."

"Imp," teased Xeny, "now off with you, I can't have you here when blondie wakes up."

"True," stated Mozelle, leaning back to stand, "I'll come back later."

A heat filled look was thrown Mozelle's way.

"You do that, love."

Smirking, Mozelle turned and walked to the door.

"Later, Bosslady," she half-giggled, and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Brat," was murmured softly, before Xeny turned her attention back to her bed partner.

"It's time for you to wake up blondie, you've slept for hours."

--

Morgan jumped at a noise, huffing exasperatedly at himself when it turned out to be a blinking bulb. He was furious at himself, here he was going around jumping at every little creak, like he was afraid of his own shadow. Well, he would not have it! He was a man! Puffing himself up as he went along, he refused to think about the one thing that was making him jump. If it was one thing he was good at, it was obfuscating. Suddenly, a door slammed at the end of the hallway, taking Morgan by surprise. A little squeak left his lips as he jumped almost a foot off the ground.

"Lord, get a hold of yourself, Morgan," he chastised himself aloud. Though, his gate sped up. His destination obvious, back to the bar. He was safe there from grabby Dominick.

Morgan groaned as his thoughts turned to the man that was making him so jumpy. No! He would not even think of him. With a slightly cocky step he almost flew through the door he yanked opened, letting the music from the bar float over him. Nine Inch Nail's "Kinda I Want To" flowed around the busy room as people yammered and danced here and there. Stepping up his pace, he made it about eight feet from the bar, before a hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him backwards into a hard body.

"Hey!"

Morgan twisted in the hard grip, turning to look behind him with a start. Seeing John's grinning face made him relax, though he scowled at the man.

"Hey there petite, what chou' doing away from the bar," John questioned teasingly, "People have been looking for you all over."

"Nothing, just seeing the Bosslady," mumbled Morgan.

John eyed him, before letting him go, twisting him around to look at him.

"Is that so, petite'," he said, grinning when Morgan scowled at his nickname for him,"You sure you didn't sneak off with some beau?"

"As if," dismissed Morgan," and stop calling me that, I'm hardly little."

Cocking his head, John smiled,"No, you're not little anymore, Morgan."

Morgan blushed under the shrewdness of John's intelligent eyes. A hand shot out to pull down Morgan's collar, the redness of his jaw apparent in the flashing lights of the bar. An eyebrow raised in question.

"So, who have you been kissing, petite'?"

Jerking away from the hand at his collar, mumbling under his breath about stupid know-it-alls, Morgan scowled.

"I haven't been kissing anyone," he began. "Stupid Dorian won't leave me alone."

John's eyebrows went skyward at that statement. A look of concern swept over his face.

"He didn't," started John.

"No," was vehemently said.

"Then what?"

Morgan's cheeks reddened as his thoughts returned to Dominick and his ruthless pursuit of him earlier. Damn him.

"He's too much, John."

John's gaze softened as he looked at Morgan.

"Not too much, petite', but a lot yes."

Morgan bit his lip, the urge to ask for advice from someone besides Xeny growing inside him. Would they say the same thing? Speak the same sentiments? Was she right?

"If you have something to ask petite', ask it, don't look at me with such a frown."

The music slipped into Ozzy's "War Pigs" as Morgan just breathed for a moment, contemplation obvious on his face. A hand slipped up to rest on Morgan's head, petting it like one would a puppy.

"Ask petite', what is on your mind?"

"John, I-"

"Go on, " said John, petting Morgan's hair.

"Dominick, he... I think he, you know, wants to sleep with me," Morgan said quietly and barely over the music, unconciously tilting his head up into John's calming caress.

"And do you want to sleep with him, petite;" questioned John stoicly.

Morgan mumbled something that John was unable to hear with all the noise around them from patrons and music.

"Speak up petite', repeat that."

Morgan swallowed, his eyes lowering to the floor.

"I said I..think so."

"So, what's stopping you then?"

Morgan stiffened then, as if preparing to give voice to a terrible secret unknown to mankind.

"I, ... I'm afraid, John."

John merely smiled down at him, which was ridiculous to Morgan, since he was only 1 inch shorter than John's 6'3.

"There's nothing to be afraid of petite', it's always a little scary to try something new," John's knowing eyes gazed into Morgan's, which widened immediately.

"But, how did you?"

John merely smiled, giving his head a little pat before withdrawing his hand.

"Just because I'm straighter than an arrow doesn't mean I can't see what's going on, Morgan." "Dominick has always had no problem letting his, shall we say lifestyle be known, no matter what."

"Then you're not-"

"No, honey, women are for me, and not even a tres beau boy like you could make it not so," stated John, half chuckling.

Morgan reddened at the compliment, John's opinion meant much to him, he was like a really mellow older brother that Morgan had always wanted.

"Then how do you know," Morgan asked, his eyes never leaving John's face for fear of missing something.

"I just know, petite, it'll work itself out, and if not, I'll work Dorian over, yes?"

Morgan's lips slit into a wide grin at that. John was the best!

"Yeah," said Morgan roughly.

John grinned at his display, grabbing the younger into a bear hug.

"You need me petite' I'll be there," he murmured into Morgan's ear, kissing his forehead as he released him.

Typically, Morgan reddened with the sentiment, but nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, John, you're the best."

"You know and I know, petite', now if there was just some woman that knew that too, we'd all be set for life."

Morgan broke out into laughter as John ruffled his hair and turned too go back to his post.

"See you later, John," Morgan called out.

"Later, petite," John called over his shoulder as he dissappeared in the crowd of patrons.

Morgan smiled to himself, and taking a deep breath he turned to walk towards the bar, he still had a job to do of course. Slipping behind the bar, he gave the two woman sitting across from him a dazzling smile.

"So, who wants a drink?"

The redhead and the blond grinned back at him and raised their glasses.

"Welcome back," teased Trish.

"Yeah," said Lita.

"It's good to be back," said Morgan with a smile, a faraway look in his eyes.

Trish and Lita looked at each other with wide eyes then grinned.

"So," Trish began, "about that drink you offered."

--

Sheets rustled, a hand coming up to rub at one eye while the other popped open, blinking once, then twice.

"Hello," rasped Chris.

A pair of yellow eyes regarded him for a moment, before a grin lit her face.

"Hello, Blondie," purred Xeny.

--

John moved down the stairwell quietly, the figure at the bottom moving upwards towards him. As Dorian passed, John's hand shot out to slap him in the shoulder before moving past and tramping down the stairs.

"What the hell, John?"

Without even looking at Dorian, John replied with a caustic "Tread lighter, Dor."

A quick serious glance behind him at Dominick later, he was gone around the corner to his post, leaving one man with a slightly contemplative look on his face, before he continued up the stairwell to the main bar. He had one jumpy boy, no man to talk too, and two beau' blondes to check in with afterwards. Hmm. Life was good.

--

Author's Note: It has been years since I've taken the time to write in the Zephyrverse. It may be many more until I pick it up again. So, a taste of future endeavors. It's mediocre as always, but it's mine.


	25. Closing time approaches

"Where am I," questioned a sleepy blonde.

"You could be a thousand places by now, you know, but fortunately for you, pity was taken and you find yourself in my bed so to speak."

"You," said Chris, blinking as his eyes adjusted,"I know you don't I?"

Eyes rolled upwards in exasperation. "Of course, blondie. I don't let just anyone in my bed you know."

"You're the girl from the bar." Chris reddened. She had tried to make a fool out of him. Hell, she probably succeeded if he was here instead of with those hottie bartenders.

"Bingo."

"Where is, ah, what's his name?" Chris frowned as he thought hard.

"The bartender?"

"Yes! Where is he?" Chris's face lit up with recognition. Xeny's on the other hand, seemed to get colder somehow. He had reached a line she would not let him cross.

"He is where all good little bartenders should be, behind the bar."

"Ah, man. That sucks."

Her expression softened minutely at Chris's antics, his look of profound sorrow was just funny.

"I really wanted to get to know him, too," continued Chris.

"Perhaps you'll get your chance someday, blondie, but not this night."

Chris tilted his head to look at her in question. "Why's that?

A slow smirk formed on her face, the omen of things to come. "You're mine now, blondie."

A hand shot out to wrap a fist in his hair, giving it a little yank making him flinch. "Hey! What're you tal-"

Cold metal slipped around a wrist with a resounding click that he had not seen with his still fuzzy perception. "What the hell?"

Chris's eyebrows shot skywards. A few moments passed by with no reaction, then suddenly a cocky look took over his face.

"If you wanted to play kinky, girl, all you had to do was say so."

He lifted his unbound hand to reach out for her, but was waylayed by a grip around his wrist. "Hold on there, blondie."

Chris cocked his head in question, looking so much like a indigant shaggy blonde puppy, Xeny almost laughed.

The sheet that was covering Chris was whipped off, a moment later, legs were covering his and she was on him. She spoke concisely and to the point.

"I have helped you, given you advice which you ignored, given my time which cannot be replaced, cared for you, made you comfortable, and now, you belong to me."

Unused to such aggressiveness from a female, the blonde's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. This was a strange situation. Chris was always up for a little fun, but he was always the pursuer, not the pursuee.

"Wait a second, I don't-" But he was cut off, again. How irritating!

"Would you like for me to let you up?"

Chris frowned at that. His body was already showing signs of arousal, and though this was an unusual situation, he wasn't opposed to a little playing to get what he needed.

"No."

She looked at him sideways, eyes narrowing. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I knew you wanted me," was his recourse.

She finally did chuckle then. "So, consent given then, hmm?"

He flashed her a megawatt smile that always worked on all the ladies. "Sure."

Smirking, she just looked down at him, her legs still entwined with his. He wouldn't know what hit him. "Merci."

The hand wrapped around his wrist eased, and he let her pull it over his head, the resounding click of handcuffs following as he knew it would. What could he say, he was a slut when the mood took him as it did now. He smirked up at her.

"So, what did you have in mind?" A hand grabbed his chin and lips smashed against his own in a rough, searing kiss. He made a noise low in his throat in approval. She backed off for a moment, sitting on his lap, knees on either side of his body. Her eyes caught the dim moonlight for a moment, making them shimmer.

"Mine," was half snarled before her lips came crashing down on his again. He really should have asked what he was getting into before giving his consent.

Poor schmuck.

--

Morgan frowned as he poured, his attention not on the alcohol but on the situation he had found himself in. Advice from two people he respected, loved even, flowed through his mind. With a light sigh, he turned back to the bar, drinks in hand. He was sorely missing the two women patrons from earlier, they weren't rowdy like the one's at the bar now. But, he supposed he couldn't blame them for wandering off hand in hand when these three came up to the bar. It was late, almost closing time, and it seemed to Morgan that these three were purposely driving his patience to the limit.

"Those drinks gonna be done sometime this century?"

Morgan stiffened, steeling himself against their barbs. He forced himself to smile as he presented the drinks with a flourish. "Here you are."

"'Bout damn time," grumbled one.

"Leave him alone, Alex, let the boy do his job."

"Well, if he wasn't taking so long and spacing out, I wouldn't have said anything would I?"

"Leave off, Lex. You're being an ass."

"Oh, alright. But only for you, Kazumi."

The other smirked at the display of his two friends. They were so gone. "Oi! You two behave yourselves. We still have too show up for the wedding tomorrow!"

The two turned in tandem to look at their friend. "You sound like my mother, Dane."

"As it should be, Brat! I might as well be after all the crap you put me through!"

Morgan frowned at the display, the camraderie of the three was fine, but they were steadily getting louder as time passed, as people drinking were want to do of course. But, he was afraid if they continued, one of the guards would escort them out. In their state, they would probably take insult. His mind whirled with thoughts on how to get them to calm down. Aha!

"Gentlemen, can I interest you in some brandy? On the house of course." It wasn't exactly his best idea ever, but in his current state of thought, it was all he could think of. His suggestion was met with warmth, so he took it as a win.

"Best idea you've had since we got here, boy," said Alex.

"He's offering free liquor, don't grumble at the person with the booze," prompted Kazumi.

"Exactly," agreed Dane.

" Yeah, yeah."

Morgan gave the trio a strained grin, his eyes darting around to make sure none of the guards were nearby as he set down their drinks on the bar. He propped himself up on his elbows to lean against it with a tiny groan, his poor feet.

"Oh, hey, nice tattoo," exclaimed Dane, admiring the intricate artwork on Morgan's left shoulder.

"Yeah, nice," agreed Alex.

"It makes no sense," said Kazumi knowingly, shooting his hand out suddenly to wrap around Morgan's bicep to pull him closer. Morgan let out a small noise at being caught offguard by one of them.

"What do you mean, Kazumi," asked Alex.

Kazumi pointed to the japanese lettering on Morgan's shoulder, his grip surprisingly gentle, but firm as his index finger stroked along the artwork.

"Here, it says right instead of left, the right hand it says."

"That makes no sense," stated Dane.

"Yeah, looks like you got gipped, boy," crowed Alex.

Morgan had stiffened initially when grabbed by Kazumi, but as he let go, he gave a small caress to his flesh at the elbow, making Morgan shiver. The caress was strangely comforting. Morgan just stared at Kazumi for a moment, before blinking once and turning his gaze to his tattoo.

"It's supposed to say right instead of left, it's what I wanted. My sister has the same tat that says 'the left hand' on her right shoulder."

"Strange," murmured Kazumi, knocking back the free booze in one shot.

"I agree, you're one strange person, boy," Alex gloated, as if he had knowledge of something Morgan didn't. Dane simply nodded his agreement, too busy sipping at his liquor to form consonant or vowel sounds.

Out of the din, Korn's 'Alone I Break' sounded, a signal that only a half hour remained until closing time. Thank goodness.

"Gentlemen, may I interest you in a last round? The bar is closing for the night."

"Aw, and here I was just getting to like you, boy," sarcasm taking free reign from Alex, naturally.

"Yes, it would be appreciated," began Kazumi, but then narrowed his gaze at Alex, who in turn reddened and glanced away.

"So, should I be calling one cab or two," asked Morgan.

His question was greeted with silence for a few moments, Dane even going so far as to raise an eyebrow in mocking at his two compatriots.

"Answer the question, koi," said Kazumi with a smile, his voice curling senuously like a snake over everyone's senses. Damn, thought Morgan, this man was... Dangerous. No other word for him.

"T..Two," stuttered Alex.

"Alright then, you gentlemen enjoy your drinks, I'll be back momentarily," said Morgan with amusement.

"Will do," said Dane and Alex in tandem. Kazumi merely nodded this time, which strangely dissappointed Morgan for a moment.

Grinning at the three, he exited the bar, walking across the edges of the dance floor to the phone against the opposite wall. He picked up the phone from it's cradle and set it against his ear, pushing 4. It rang once, then twice, before a voice answered.

"Talia speaking."

"Hi, Tal. Call me two cabs and get someone to let me know when they arrive, okay?"

"Sure thing darlin'."

"You're a doll, Tal."

Talia giggled as she gave her thanks and hung up. Morgan returned the phone to it's cradle and turned, striding back to the bar.

"About 15 minutes, gentlemen," said Morgan, slipping back behind the bar to tidy up. His back was turned when Trish and Lita, both out of breath hopped up on stools.

"Can't a girl get any service around here," rang out Lita teasingly, squeezing Trish's hand before dropping it.

Morgan whipped around and grinned his megawatt smile at the glowing pair, obvious to him what they had been doing.

"My two favorite patrons," said Morgan, bowing at the pair with a flourish making them giggle. "How may I service you," questioned Morgan with a waggle of eyebrows.

Dane snorted into his drink at the display. Surprisingly, it was Alex whose smile was the most genuine at the blonde and redhead.

"One last beer I think for us," said Lita, turning to look at Trish, who nodded in agreement.

"Two beers coming right up!"

A moment later, two ice cold beers sat before the ladies who grinned in appreciation.

"So ladies, what have you been up too?" questioned Morgan.

Trish blushed while Lita smirked at that question.

"Reaaallly," dragged out Morgan knowingly.

"Yup," said Lita, taking a swig of her beer.

"This place is so weird," murmured Trish.

"I like it," said the redhead.

"Me, too," agreed Alex, who was being surprisingly polite to the two females. Both women smiled at him sweetly. An arm curled around Alex's waist and tugged him toward a hard body.

"Mine," stated Kazumi bluntly.

Both women widened their eyes at that, Lita even going so far as to clasp Kazumi on the shoulder. "Nice," she said. They both grinned as they clasped hands again, Lita nodding toward Trish. "Mine," she said just as bluntly.

Kazumi relaxed a bit then. "Nice," he replied with a small smile, making Trish redden.

"Yup," said the redhead.

Morgan just shook his head at the display and glanced at his watch.

"It's near closing time ladies, shouldn't you find your friends?"

"Good point," said Trish, giving a tug at Lita's hand.

"We'll be back again," said Lita.

"I look forward to it," said Morgan with a grin, nodding at the two.

The two women wandered off again clasping hands, and dissappeared into the crowd. Morgan's cellphone rang from behind the bar, the light tune of Final Fantasy 7 alerted him and he grasped it to his ear when he saw the number. "Morgan here."

"The cabs are here, darlin'."

"Thanks, Tal. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing."

Both hung up, Morgan turning his gaze to the three still sitting at the bar.

"Your cabs are out front, gentlemen."

The three nodded as they gathered up various items and stood. "It was nice meeting you, boy," said Alex, surprising the hell out of Morgan.

"You, too."

Dane and Alex turned, supporting each other as they stumbled off, Kazumi still standing before Morgan.

"You could come along if you want, koi."

Morgan blushed at the offer, almost half-tempted to take him up on it. He looked wistfully at Kazumi. "No, thankyou."

Kazumi eyed Morgan for a moment, before drawing a card from his wallet and handing it to Morgan.

"My cellphone number is on this card, as well as Alex's. Call us if you ever feel lonely."

Morgan reddened but took the card, placing it in his jeans pocket, nodding placatingly. "Will do."

Kazumi gazed a moment longer at him, before letting his fingertips pet the top of Morgan's hand on the bar. "You do that, koi."

With a sensuous smile he turned, walking off into the crowd, his dark hair shining under the lighting. Morgan let out a slow breath after moment. Damn, that guy WAS dangerous. Shaking his head at himself, he turned to his task of tidying up the bar, putting glasses and liquor away for the night. He hoped Trish and Lita had found their friends. What a pair those two made, he thought, and with a grin, went back to cleaning up the bar.

--

A pair of blondes were cuddled together on the large bed in the center of 'the attic', having taken the opportunity to avail themselves of all the surfaces and toys provided for them there. Adam had a self satisfied grin on his face as he pulled one worn out Jay to him.

"You're definitely going to be sore in the morning, baby. We're going to have to take a nice hot bath when we head back to the hotel."

"Mmm," mumbled Jay sleepily

Adam chuckled at the debauched look his partner was currently sporting. He'd have to strive to put it there more often. It was definitely the look for him.

"What time is it," questioned Jay quietly.

"Almost closing time."

Jay smacked Adam across the stomach.

"The hell?"

"We didn't get to explore the rest of the place!"

Jay's indigant look made Adam chuckle.

"Are you saying you'd have rather gone exploring than spent the night here with me?"

"Of course not," said Jay. "I'd just would've liked to see everything. Who knows when we'll get another chance."

"We'll get another chance. We've got two more days before we have to get on the move."

Jay sat up, his eyes alight. "So, we'll come back again? On our own?"

Adam grinned up at him, stroking a hand along a bruise that was forming on his lover's hip, making him shiver.

"Sure, baby, we'll come back."

"Cool!"

"You really like this place, huh."

"Yep, it's coolio."

"Coolio?"

Jay nodded emphatically. "Coolio."

Adam snorted in amusement. "I think you've been spending too much time with Chris."

"I didn't steal it from Chris, I stole it from Rico!"

"Now I know it's bad," said Adam, shaking his head.

"Is not! It's..It's.."

"Coolio?"

"Yep."

Adam cracked up as Jay frowned down at him. Adam reached up to wrap his arms around Jay's waist, dragging them both up until Jay was cuddled in his lap.

"Don't frown at me, Jay," stated Adam. "It's not my fault if you're amusing from time to time."

"I'm amusing all the time," laughed Jay.

"Yup."

"We'd better get dressed, baby," said Adam. "Don't want to get locked up in here do we?"

"No way. That would be creepy," said Jay. "Can you imagine the headlines?"

Adam groaned. Vince would kill them.

"Hop to it then, baby," said Adam, sliding them over to the edge of the bed where Jay stood first with a groan.

"Definitely a hot bath when we get back," said Jay with a grin.

A couple of knocks suddenly sounded at the door to "the attic" surprising both of them. Jay grabbed a blanket and covered both of them up in a hurry while Adam sounded out a welcome. The door popped open where Dorian stood grinning.

"I see you two have worn yourselves completely out," laughed Dorian, his gaze wandering over Jay's bare flesh.

Adam almost growled at him, pulling Jay closer to himself, his fingers digging into the bruise forming on Jay's hip. Jay gave a disgruntled sort of noise.

"Adam, that hurts," Jay half-whimpered.

Adam loosened his grip on his lover, petting his hip. But, there was no way he was letting him loose while that guy was in the room. Something about him just seemed to make the caveman come out of Adam.

"Tsk, tsk," admonished Dorian. "You should be gentle."

Adam held his tongue for a moment before grating out,"What do you want?"

"It's time for all good little blondes to go home, we're about to close. You're women friends are looking for you."

"What about Chris, the other guy we came with, is he with them," asked Jay. He turned to look at Adam with a grin forming on his face. "Or maybe he scored with the bartender he was checking out."

Dorian's gaze grew colder for a moment, making Jay huddle up even closer to Adam.

"I do not know where your other companion is at the moment," bit out Dorian. "But, I can guarantee you he is NOT with the bartender."

"Oh," said Jay in a small voice.

Dorian's gaze lightened at Jay's soft tone. "Come now you two, I'll be back in a few minutes to guide you down to the main floor."

With that, Dorian turned and walked through the open door, closing it softly behind him. Adam let out a breath he had been holding.

"I really don't like that guy," Adam grated.

Jay snorted in amusement. "I could tell."

"Let's hurry up or he might pop back in while we're still half naked. He might decide he likes you. Or me."

"No way!"

Jay scrambled off the bed, picking up strewn articles of his and Adam's clothing, throwing Adam's on the bed beside him.

"Get dressed," said Jay, a determined look on his face. "You're mine," he said bluntly.

Adam smiled at him, showing teeth. "I know baby, I know."

Both threw on clothes, tidying up the room as they went. Albeit, one blonde a little slower than the other.

A knock sounded once more. "You two decent?"

"We're never decent," said Adam.

Dorian opened the door, a grin displayed on his face. "Neither am I," he replied.

"Come on, I'll guide you back down, just follow me," said Dorian.

Both blondes nodded and stepped up to the doorway.

"I hope you two plan to see us again sometime soon," said Dorian as he stepped into the hall, the other two following.

"Oh we do, Adam promised!"

Dorian chuckled at Jay's enthusiasm. "Good on you, Adam."

Adam just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment or what might come out of it. They reached a doorway midway down the hall and stepped through. "Whoa," said Jay.

"It's completely dark in here," said Adam. "I can't see a thing."

Jay grabbed Adam's arm so he wouldn't trip over his own two feet. While Adam begrudingly let Dorian grab hold of his shirt.

"That's the idea behind this room," stated Dorian. "A lot of things go on in the dark."

Jay giggled at the thought of what sorts of things probably went on in there as a door popped open, letting light come dancing through the darkness. Imagine his surprise at finding out exactly what DID happen earlier in the evening in that very room.

"This way, boys."

Adam and Jay followed Dorian through the doorway and found themselves once again on the main floor.

"I trust you can find your way from here."

Adam and Jay nodded, Jay giving Dorian a shy smile.

"I'll leave you too your own devices then," Dorian stated, his gaze wandering over the patrons, till it settled on the main bar.

"Okay," said Adam.

"Yeah, thanks," Jay murmured, his voice barely heard over the din.

Dorian gave both a mock salute, before wandering off into the crowd and dissappearing, leaving Adam frowning at the space where he had been, and Jay grinning. Jay bet he did that a lot, dissappearing into a crowd. That was coolio. Argh.

"Alright, let's go find the girls and Chris."

"Okay."

They went off in search of their friends. Little did they know that many things had changed in their friend's lives since they had been gone, some major. Wouldn't they be surprised. And where the hell was Chris, thought Adam. The pair too dissappeared into the crowd, which was lively for almost closing time. What the hell time was it anyway?

--

A/N: Thus, comes the end of my writing spurt. If the muses don't abandon me, perhaps there will be more sooner than I thought.


	26. Didn't See That Coming!

A/N: If I get banned, so be it. This has been a long time coming. No pun intended of course. LOL

--

The sound of cloth ripping rent the air.

"What the hell, I liked those!"

Xeny smirked at the indigant tone the blonde used. Poor blondie, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to stop or to continue. She would just have to make up his mind for him.

A pale pink appendage slipped forth to dip into his bellybutton. Chris tensed for a moment before shivering. Damn that woman, he thought. She was agressive. A trait he normally associated with men. It was strange, it was erotic, and she was driving him insane with her slowness. Even now she trailed a slow path down to his thighs. Then suddenly, a white hot flash of pain.

"What the fuck?"

She just smirked up at him. Which he found irritating and not at all sexy and ohgoddoitagain as she nipped at the fleshy part of his inner thigh. His brain switched to autopilot as a surge of pure pleasure traveled through him as she palmed his cock. Finally!

"So Blondie, what's your pleasure this fine eve?"

Chris shuddered at the way she purred at him while stroking his cock. I mean, come on. Did she actually expect him to TALK coherently while she was doing, well, that. God gave man a brain and a cock, and right now, all blood was headed in a decidedly southern direction. Groaning when she wrapped a hot tongue around him in impatience, Chris finally managed to half moan a response.

"Nndon't care"

Xeny smirked up at him, showing teeth. He was right where she wanted him. Boy was he in for a surprise! Her mouth dipped slowly, teasing Chris. Her teeth just barely grazed his cock right before she drew him in.

Lewd noises reached both of their ears, grunts, groans, and the slippery sound of tongue to flesh. Mm. What a sight he made. Strong, pround blonde, brought down by one lone female. The little noises that slipped past his lips she relished.

Barely hanging on to thought, Chris managed to groan out, "Gonna cum!"

The hand that seconds before was gentle, was now firm as she gripped him, her fingers binding at the base of his pride and joy.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?"

Licking her lips she smiled up at him, her hand keeping him in a firm grasp as she practically slithered up his body to push her mouth to his, tongue dipping inside, allowing Chris a taste of himself.

"Mmph!"

Leaning back after an exacting kiss, her hands left his body only for a moment as she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, her pale breasts gleaming in the low light. His hands automatically came up to cup her breasts, only to find them slapped away by Xeny, a slow smirk forming on her face.

"Naughty, naughty. Musn't touch."

"What?"

"Be a good boy now."

Her hand resumed her firm grip on his cock, catching Chris off guard. She slid down his body once more to kick off her shoes and socks. They landed on the floor beside the bed in a haphazard manner. Never releasing him, her other hand went to her jeans, flicking open the button with practiced ease. She grinned as she caught him watching, and proceeded to drive him insane pulling the zip slowly down.

Huh. Commando. Who would have thought?

Her jeans hit the floor as she pressed her body against his. Chris groaned, if he didn't get some relief soon, he was going to die! He tugged at the cuffs, bucking up against her.

"Not yet blondie," she practically purred, undulating up against him as she did.

"Can I trust you not to cum if I let go?"

Chris thrashed slightly as she spoke.

"Yes, yes! Just, please!"

Xeny's head cocked as she slowly released her grip on him. Sitting between his legs, she let her fingertips walk along his inner thighs, making Chris shiver with anticipation. Xeny smiled down at him as she reached beside the bed, pulling open a drawer, withdrawing two items. It was the second item that gave him pause.

"What the fuck?!"

Xeny just laughed at him.

"I did ask you what your pleasure was blondie. I believe you said, anything."

Two clicks were heard as the strapon was slipped into place.

"When someone says anything they normally don't mean getting FUCKED by a GIRL!"

She chuckled, a hand slipping around his cock.

"Are you complaining," she asked while giving him a few strokes,"because if you are, I'm sure we can stop." She looked blatantly down at the angry purple color of his cock.

Chris was pissed with a capital P. It was one thing to fuck the girl, it was quite another to be fucked by the girl. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy both sexes immensely, but this was a new one on him. Still, he hissed as she stroked him again, bucking up into her hands.

"Good boy," she said, reaching down for the other item. Popping the cap, she slicked up her hands, then herself. Kneewalking between his thighs, she dragged a pillow underneath him and wrapped his legs around her waist.

"I don't know about this," said Chris, looking quite debauched himself.

"Liar. Weren't you trying to score with the and I quote, "hottie bartenders" all night?"

"That's one thing, but this is something way out ther- Ahhh!"

He cried out as she used his distraction to slip one slick finger into him.

"Jesus, you don't fuck around do you," Chris panted.

Xeny grinned showing teeth as she prepared him for what was to come. Chris hissed as another slick finger joined the first inside him. Her fingers began a scissoring motion causing him to groan. Then, lightening jolted up his spine making him cry out, bucking up against her fingers.

"I've got you pegged now, blondie," she smirked as she played his body like a violin, ruthlessly pulling all the right chords. It was if she knew exactly how his body was mapped out, and which strings to pull to bring this symphony to it's climax. When a third finger joined, Chris gave a sort of whine. She was moving a bit fast. A hand stroked down his face.

"Poor blondie."

She kissed him, hand gripping his chin as he made noises, grunts and groans, bucking up against her fingers.

"That's it blondie," she crooned. "Fuck yourself on my fingers."

Embarassed but too far gone to care, he couldn't help but follow her instructions. Breath coming in short gasps, he undulated against her hand. He was so close! Then suddenly she withdrew, pulling back to slick herself up once more. She leaned over his body as he felt her press the strapon to his entrance. He had had enough.

"Fuck me!"

"With pleasure," she purred, as she slid slowly into his body. Chris groaned at the burning stretch. It had been so long since he was taken like this. She claimed his lips in a searing kiss as she drove to the hilt, her body pressing against his. Suddenly, she snarled down at him.

"Now, you're mine."

The smacking sound of flesh on flesh was heard as grunts and groans lit up the room, lewd slick noises. Her tongue slipped out to lave at his heaving chest. God, he was so hard he hurt!

"Yesss," he hissed out, bucking wildly up against her. Her voice joined his in appreciation of their coming together.

"Chris!"

Picking up the pace, Chris barely held onto his sanity as suddenly white lights appeared before his eyes. He howled as she slammed into him, his control hanging by a thread until, she gasped out his name. His body arched up against hers as he came. She groaned as she slowed, her climax taking her by surprise. A few half hearted thrusts were made until she finally stilled, collapsing on him, their bodies still entwined.

"Holy shit," Chris gasped out.

She laughed into his chest, panting.

"I second that."

When she had her breath back she slowly slipped from his body, Chris wincing slightly. He was definitely going to feel this in the morning when he woke up. A few clicks later the strap on fell to the bed. He tugged at his restraints.

"Can you?"

She smiled at him as she reached up to release his hands. Groaning as he brought his arms down and grabbed her, pulling her flush up against his body.

"That was cool," she mumbled at him.

Chris laughed, he was beyond pyschoanalyzing himself at the moment. It would have to wait. Though, he did admit he liked the way her body fit against his.

"I don't want to move, but the bar is closing soon," she breathed out.

"Yeah, me too."

They held each other close for a few minutes before any attempts at moving. Stumbling about, they cleaned themselves up and hunted for bits and pieces of clothing. Finally dressed they simply looked at each other for a moment, before they both grinned.

"So, you should swing by again sometime if you're in the area," she said.

"I have a feeling I might," grinned Chris. He leaned forward to kiss her, they melted into each other for a moment before pulling back.

"Follow me blondie, I'll take you too your friends."

Chris nodded as he grasped her hand. The door shut with a click behind them and all was silent again, except for the whirring of a video camera in the corner. Pity he didn't notice that before.

---

Elsewhere, a grinning Dominick clapped at the t.v. monitor.

"Nice show bosslady," he said while whirling around to go find his petit amore'.

---

"Chris sure is taking his sweet ass time," said Trish as she held hands with the redhead, sipping her last beer of the night.

The soothing sounds of Natalie Cole crooning in the background was heard. They had returned to the bar after giving up on finding Chris. Well, after that and having a very tall blonde named John come up and inform them he was...busy. Adam and Jay had joined them finally, but were currently so wrapped up in each other it was unseemly in public. Though, when Jay did glance down at them to stare at their clasped hands, he raised one brow and grinned. Lita of course, just grinned back. Trish just clasped her hand even harder.

A cellphone rang behind the bar, the not so subtle tune of Final Fantasy VII playing until Morgan picked it up and placed it against one ear.

"Morgan here."

"Hello brat."

Morgan grinned into the phone.

"Hello Bosslady, what can I do for you."

"The blonde is heading toward the bar, free drinks for him and his friends on the house."

Morgan whistled.

"You must have gotten lucky," laughed Morgan. Mozelle raised an eyebrow at her brother grinning like a lunatic into his phone.

"Hn. Should I call Dorian and send him your way then," was the sly reply.

"No!"

A throaty chuckle poured forth from the earpiece.

"That's what I thought. Now be nice, or I'll tan your hide but good."

"Whatever you say Bosslady," replied Morgan with some little cheek.

There was kissing noises heard over the phone then the line went dead.

Grinning, Morgan slipped his phone into his pocket. The urge to giggle inanely overwhelming him. Mozelle just simply gave him a look. Morgan shook his head at her. Later he mouthed. With a little nod, she turned back to cleaning up the glasses.

Chris wound his way around a few stragglers in the room, making headway for the bar licking his lips all the while. The bruising kiss Xeny had given him while extracting a promise to return had been, hmm, fun. This place was definitely right up his proverbial alley. In more ways than one.

---

A/N: Ouch. That pun hurt me. It was too easy.


End file.
